Life After Death
by hi ace50
Summary: Yamcha's death has come again. But this time it's his natural death, meaning he cannot come back with the dragon balls. Not only that, but after he dies, he wakes up in his old den from his Bandit days. Only by reading will you know what happened to the old bandit!
1. Chapter 1, The death that starts it

**Chapter 1: The Intro ~-.****.-~**** Post Dragon Ball Z.**

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

_Where am I? _Beep beep. Beep beep. _What is this noise? _Beep beep. Beep beep. _Why is it so black? _Beep beep._ And cold?_

Beep beep.

_I'm floating in this big black void. There is a light, but I know this light. The glow of the afterlife, that's what it is. I know that light well, and I also know that place well. Usually I come back from there, but something about this seems… final. Like I'm never going to come back._

Beep beep.

_And that. The noise. That's a heart monitor. Right?_

Beep beep.

_Yep. I'm sure of it now. So I am dying. I don't feel any pain, so I'm either too far gone or there isn't any pain to feel. What was happening before this?_

Beep beep.

_I was somewhere. There wasn't any fighting, but I was there. And then… That's right, I collapsed. I knew it was coming though. My power level has been constantly dropping for weeks now. I guess old age really does suck. Youth is wasted on the young._

Beep beep.

He smiled in the void of darkness. It was nice and quiet, completely peaceful. There was nothing to do, nowhere to be, and no one to fight. However, after a while, he noticed he was drifting too close to the light. He tried to get away, but he couldn't get very far. He was stuck. _Damn. I guess that's the end of my peace. Well, I might as well get out of this coma and say goodbye to whoever I find on the other side of my eyelids. Now all I need to do is gather my power and…_

Beepbeep, beepbeep, beepbeep.

His eyes slowly opened, filled of wisdom from a long life, lined with the grey hairs of his old age, and surrounded by the creases and wrinkles of stress, sadness, and happiness. There were several scars as well, some small and simple, and others that weren't. The first thing he saw was complete white. _Well, at least I know I'm still not dead. The afterlife is much more colorful. _

The beeping from the monitor was still going strong, but now there were other noises. The quiet hum of the air conditioning, the subtle buzz of the electric blanket, the sobs of some people in the room, and the tick of the wall clock. _Even with all of her advanced technology, she still keeps that piece in this room. I'd recognize that clock anywhere Bulma. Well, at least I know where I am now._

"Hey, he's moving!" Someone said. They half expected the dead to rise again after all of the adventures they had together. A little age hasn't really hurt anyone, at least, not yet.

"Geez, he never could get a girl. Do you think Death rejected him again?"

_Heh, very funny Krillin. But that isn't the reason this time. I just wanted to say one last goodbye before I start watching you from the other side._

He tried sitting up, but his body wouldn't move. That's a feeling that he hasn't felt in a while. Once, an enemy subdued him with some paralysis. Didn't matter to him, he moved himself through the power of Ki alone, and then won the fight after he started to get feeling in his limbs back. But even as he tried to gather up power to do this, he had none to use. Only a tiny bit left, aka, his last breaths. And he didn't want to use it up yet. He was, however, able to look around with his eyes. He couldn't see much. Just some tubes and blurs of people. _That isn't good. I was easily able to see the wall clock, but now I can't see the definition of people. I guess I'm going to have to use some energy to blink. _

And so he did. Now he was able to see everything a bit more clearly. He was inside the Capsule Corporation's hospital. The only ways he was able to tell was the faint grey "C" logo that was inside even fainter "C", which was then inside an even fainter circle. After a second look, they were everywhere. The walls, the chairs, the desk, even his bed sheets. _Well, at least that hasn't changed since the last time I was here. And if everything else stayed the same, then I know the best equipment is taking care of me._

And so it was. Everything that could possibly be in a room to keep a person alive was there. Besides a full size healing tank, this was the best equipment they had on earth. Also, the best people on earth were surrounding him. The easiest to notice was the tall green man. Still looking as young as ever, the Namekian barley aged at all. Like half of the people in the room, he is a dear friend that once upon a time tried to kill him and everyone on planet earth. As bad as that might sound, it's not so bad considering he was born that way. He did learn the ways of good, and is now teaching the new generation how to fight and spread the good will. Namekians tend to live very long, so unless he somehow dies in a fight, the green warrior will see at least another 8 or 9 generations of Z fighter.

Over to his left is the current strongest human in the world. Uub, the reincarnation of Buu. Master of the traditional way of the Kaioken, this warrior is one of the ones that stopped the massive uprising years ago just by pushing everyone back with his crimson aurora. The usually content fellow is saddened by the loss of a good life, although the 2 never got to fully know and understand each other like true friends would.

At the complete opposite side of the spectrum is one of his closer friends, old man Roshi. When his students got old enough, he thought it was ridiculous that they still referred to him as "Master", especially since it caught on with people he never trained, like Uub. He said "I am no longer your master. We are all equals now." Even though everyone surpassed him in strength before the second saiyan came to earth, he still insists that they are all equals. Well, he does have one trick hidden up his sleeve that almost no one else can say that they have. His immortality. Whether he got it from the fountain of youth, or the gift of his dead immortal phoenix doesn't matter. The only thing that does, is that he will spend the rest of eternity watching adult material, and protecting the earth.

Beep beep.

Krillin was a good friend, and also a couple years younger. Maybe that is why he is still alive. Others would say that he is more stress free, having a wife who literally can't be hurt by conventional methods. His daughter sometimes gets into danger, but she is usually strong enough to defend herself. He doesn't really fight bad guys either. Sure, for a while he had a martial arts school going, but besides that he had enough money from the tournament his wife won. He has a comfortable life with a loving family. Maybe that's how he still looks so young. Or maybe it is his old monk ways that keep him in such good health. Whatever the reason is, it was nice to see him before his life ended.

Speaking of humans, one wasn't present. He usually isn't, so one could not expect him to show up, but it still would have been nice for him to be there. But we all know it has been hard for him to keep going, especially since Chiaotzu died. He now tours the universe in a space ship, going from planet to planet, cleaning up any evil and learning all he can about everything. It's what he always did back on earth, but now in space, and without his best friend.

Gohan was sitting far in the back. Head down, trying to not look at his friend passing, he could still very easily feel what was happening. Even with all his knowledge he had put together over the years, he couldn't prolong his friend's physical existence. A wish from the dragon would not only be a waste, but also a curse. Living forever is definitely out of the question. Anyways, who in their right mind would do that if they will live forever in heaven? Even extended life comes at a cost; you would have to watch all your friends die. And there is a chance to live in suffering. No, it is the best to let things naturally take their course. But even so, this half saiyan feels like he could do so much more. He is frustrated that he can't. And he is sad that his friend is leaving him for a while.

Trunks is a good kid. It's easy to say. He helps fight evil, kind of manages the capsule corporation, and has a good moral complex. But he mostly just relaxes and has fun. The dying person has also lived his life like this. Among many woman, never staying with one. He regrets it. But Trunks? Nope, Trunks never really wanted one partner. All he wants is someone to go up into his clean high-rise apartment with him, and then get down and dirty with him. He already has someone who is a lifelong partner. And that person's name is:

Goten! This man used to be a player back in the day, but then stopped after his teenage years. Nothing really satisfied him. He went from playing with toys, to playing with friends, to playing with girls. For a while, he was satisfied with nothing. But then he got bored, and went to the next best thing. Beating up evil was also fun, but that got boring after a while. These days, he mostly hangs with Trunks and tries to understand what the capsule corps does. He also has a wife who he constantly tries to impress, and in every way he can. Not only that, but once in a while he goes to space and puts down the stronger evils. He isn't entertained by one thing only; he needs at least 3 things going on to be satisfied.

Beep beep.

The 2 of these never truthfully got to know the dying man. But someone who knew them better then he wanted is standing next to those 2. Vegeta, the Full Saiyan. He liked this title for some reason. It does have a ring to it. He stopped being the prince since his race was destroyed, and needed a new title for himself. Hey, anything works, right? Anyways, Vegeta and Yamcha, the guy dying in bed, never saw eye to eye. Vegeta took his woman, his self esteem, and he was once again knocked down on the "Strongest beings on earth" list. And he was kind of killed by his former partner. Anyways, things kind of eased out when the androids came, and then Vegeta's whole demeanor changed after the Buu Saga. He got along better with people, he fit in better. Yes, he was still an outcast, but he was more accepting of those who accepted him. Even though he still felt some opposition to Yamcha, everything was ok between them. At one point, Vegeta even said "I was surprised that he started to actually get some muscle. I have no idea where it came from, but now I might be able to trust him enough to let him watch me fight. But only if he can prove that he will be alive at the end."

Even though they haven't seen eye to eye recently, Yamcha started searching Vegeta's eyes. Throughout all the dangerous encounters of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and others, he has always done all he could do. They were team mates, and that had to at least warrant a last goodbye. Their eyes did lock for a second, and the Full blooded Saiyan let his face soften and looked somewhat sad, but became distant again when he saw Goku was looking at him. He knew that the 'bed-ridden fool' would keep his body in the afterlife, and most of the sadness he felt was suppressed. Maybe it was even replaced with envy, for there is with no certainty that the same privilege would be allowed for Vegeta, even though it was highly likely.

Beep beep.

Goku, in all right a Full Blooded Saiyan as well, preferred not to have any prefix attached to his name. Having a last name was extremely rare on earth, and "Son is all the name I need. It keeps me close to those I love and care about." At the moment, he wasn't so cheerful. He looked visibly sad. Not angry though, as he came to terms with the fact that everyone dies, but diffidently sad. Like Vegeta, he did not age as fast as humans, but the aging he has done turned out well. He has started to get facial creases that make him look happy all the time, even if he isn't smiling. But now was the first time in a while that they make him look strangely sad. It's almost like he was remembering good memories, but was unhappy enough to resist the pleasure in such memories. A single tear formed up in his eye. Goku's sense of sensing was stronger then most in the group, having learned it first and also being good at manipulating Ki. He could feel Yamcha's Ki rapidly diminishing. He also knew that this time, the death would be permanent. He hoped that when Yamcha was granted a body, it would be his body of 25 years ago, not now in his old state of being. Goku would have to go and check on him later, as they agreed to all meet on King Kai's new place each time one of them died.

Chi-Chi should already be there. Stressing out in her late 20s to early 50s did not do her body good. She aged faster then she should have. At one point, she looked 80 while her husband looked 40. He knew from her death that he would be next. He was given a lot of responsibilities for protecting the people of earth from each other, on purpose or by accident. Just like the title of president, being head of PM-AM aged a person several years. Nothing more can really be said about the 2, who only saw each other Wednesdays at Bulma's house. They were never really friends, and she couldn't be there due to being dead. _Well, it's never too late to get to know someone better, right? _The only thing he knew is that if she kept her body, she would try to train up on King Kai's place until her body got used to it. That way, she could easily spend time with her family that will one day be there. No one likes dying alone, but knowing that there are others on the other side is reassuring to everyone.

Sinto wasn't there, but that was expected. He tends to get over emotional, especially when something happens to someone he cares about. He was the newest member of the original Z Warriors. He just made it before they started a second one, aka the younger division. An alien to earth, like most of the people in the room, he also tried to takeover/rule/destroy the earth. The usual story is that the evil people come, try to do part of the above, then become friends. It was different for Sinto, though. He made friends with everyone first, then he 'attacked' earth. To tell the truth, he never really attacked it to gain anything, other than to fight his friends without them holding back. Yamcha knew that once he passed, and Sinto felt it, that he would start another attack on the earth that Goku and friends would have to stop. Though no one would enjoy it this time. Not even Sinto himself.

Bulma… The person who he once loved and lost was the one paying for every moment he was currently alive. Sure, manipulation of Ki could extend his life, but only by so much. Looking at the last person in the room, he saw how lovely she was, even in her old age. What he would have done differently to be with her. But sadly, he blew it. Every chance he got, he screwed over with a different girl. For a while, he thought _Why me? Why do I always get caught? It wasn't my fault they all wanted to get with me, I mean, look at this!_ He soon realized the problem was him, but by that time, she was taken by the saiyan. They lived a happy life together, always arguing, bickering, and never agreeing on anything. But they got along so great, it warmed his broken heart. Yes it was his fault, but to be honest, he knew he would never be enough for her. I guess that's one of the main differences between him and Vegeta. He felt below everyone, where Vegeta felt above.

A pang of regret rushed tough him. Yamcha thought to himself how he would do everything over if he could. He wouldn't wait to train, to start working towards his goal. And that goal would be relatively simple. He would save the day, and get the girl. But he would only get ONE girl. Whoever she was, she would be his, and only his. He would also be hers, and only hers, forever in the bond of marriage. That's not too much to ask for, right?

Going back to the room, Krillin was trying to lighten the mood, like always. "Hey everyone, there is no reason to be sad. We have done this for him twice already, and we will see him again soon enough. Knowing him, he will find some way to come back!" a couple people smiled, but the older ones didn't. They knew the same fate would happen to them, and that it would be permanent.

Beep beep.

Yamcha smiled a bit, but he was seriously thinking now. He did wish to come back. To start anew; to live life again with a better approach. He wished he could help. He wished and wished as everything started to turn shades of grey and disappear. He knew his power level was dropping, and thought his last though. _I really wish I could have a do-over, and get a woman this time. I wonder what woman from heaven look like…_

He went back to the black void.

And then he woke up.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Dear readers,  
I'm sorry that this took forever to get out. I lacked understanding, and I didn't know how little time I would have in college.  
Now I have good news, and bad news. Good news is that I will continue this! I'm not dropping it. I know I don't have that many fans, but I thank the ones I have that follow this. This is as much for me as it is for you. I want to see how this will play out, and I'm betting that most of you do too.

"So why did you re-do the first chapter instead of making a new one?"

Well, 2 reasons. One, I looked back at it. It was bad. This is my first story, and my first chapter was horrible. I noticed that the first chapter got 3-5 times the number of views compared to the others. This is the second reason I had to redo it; the first chapter is inaccurate to what I want the story to be. People where getting turned off because of the horrible writing and grammar. That is mostly taken care of in the update.

I also felt like I left out to much important information (Like the new OC character! For a while, we will only hear stories about him. He shouldn't come into play till at least Z. His name is Sinto, and I wrote a whole paragraph on him.)

Ok. And finally, the bad news!

Instead of once a week, it's going to look more like once a month. I'm not going to lie, it sucks, but hey, what else could I do? I can't make once a week, unless 500 words are enough for you. No? I didn't think so either.

Anyways, next, it's back to the story! The story so far is chapter 10

Original: June 24 2013  
Version 2: 9-21-13


	2. Chapter 2, Back In The Past

**Chapter 2: Back in time Dragon Ball Saga**

He woke up with a start, and would have sat up straight if he wasn't already doing so. Looking on the table that he was sitting at there was a table with a candle in the center. It all felt so… familiar. The chair sitting across from him was small enough for Pu'ar, just like the one he had back at his old bandit cave. Actually now that he's looking around, he realizes that this IS his old bandit hide out!

'I'm back… But how?' he thought to himself, as he noticed he had noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Just after he started contemplating this, Pu'ar came down the later off to his left "Yamcha, 3 sitting ducks!"

"What?" Yamcha started, but deep inside he knew what was happening. This was what happened the first time, the time he first met Goku. The time he first met Bulma. Remembering the good old days, he said exactly what he said all those decades ago, but this time with a smile "It's been a while since we had some prey."

He thought about flying there, but with his old age gave him great knowledge of what would happen if he messed with the timeline.

'I'll take the jet squirrel just like the first time' he thought, and went with his little cat to go visit his old friends, ones that didn't even know him yet.

Before he left, he knew he would never come back. He grabbed all his capsules, his sword, and anything else he thought he would need, and put them all in a capsules.

On the way to see them, he thought about how grateful he was to see Pu'ar again. The little cat didn't have a life span anywhere near a human's life. Yamcha, being a fighter in such good condition lived a loooong life. He looked down at the little guy and smiled a smile only old men looking back into their memories could have. He looked straight ahead, sensing 2 power levels. Both where incredibly small compared to what he is used to dealing with, but one was several times stronger than the average human.

'But so am I' he thought to himself as he stopped the jet and said "Yo!"

"Who are you?" the little Saiyan boy said, no fear on his face. Just the native look he always had on.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the pig said, the look of fear written all over his face as he took a step back.

Yamcha remembers the old introduction he used to say, how he is the 'hyena of the wasteland' and whatnot. He decided not to. He wanted to test Goku, see if everything was how it was back then.

"I am Yamcha, a bandit of this desert. You two are Goku and Oolong." he turned to face Goku. "You must fight me, or else I will kill all of you. If I win, you're dead. If you win, I will help you find the dragon balls."

Goku's eyes went wide. He knew this person meant business. But how did he know about the dragon balls? Oolong doesn't even know about them yet!

Oolong was more frightened by the individual's knowledge of their names and the malevolent sword that rests by his hip. He back away accused Yamcha of being just a little dog who could do nothing to Goku's strength, and pushed Goku into the fight while he ran to hide behind a pillar with his young companion named Bulma. Looking over, he saw she was still in a deep sleep. This could be his big chance for a little feel!

Yamcha ignored him, knowing that in a couple of years, Oolong wouldn't be fit for saving the world. But if Goku, and maybe even himself, got stronger, things that will happen could only turn out with more positive results. This world WILL be better, it WILL have less sadness, and it WILL be the best universe that anyone could hope for. Right now, Yamcha is so much stronger then Goku. He beat him last time, and now not only does he know more, but he isn't afraid of any woman. Especially not Bulma…

Goku attacked with his bow-staff Nyoibo, it growing to 4 times its original length. Yamcha knew about I this time, and dodged to the side.

"The legendary staff Nyoibo. I'm sorry for the loss of your grandfather." 'I guess I'll have some fun with him before he starts winning against me' Yamcha thought, and decided to use his old technique "WOLF FANG FIST!" as he attacked Goku with a kick to get him off balance, followed by series of blows and ending with a double handed claw attack into the Saiyans stomach.

The fight was done for now, the young child under a pile of rubble. The bandit looked over at the pig, the look of battle still on his face. Not being able to do anything to Bulma, and not being able to fight, he panicked and screamed at the bandit to stay away. Then he had a sudden realization to turn into a fly and fly away. This was easily stopped by Pu'ar who turned into a fly swatter. He turned to his cat and congratulated him, but told him to keep an eye on the pig. Pu'ar also took this tie to insult the pig and called him a perverted swine, which really got on his nerves.

Yamcha turned around, knowing that the kid wasn't done with the fight. He would use the Rock-Paper-Scissors technique. Te best defense would be the Turtle Style… Yamcha hoped his body could do what his mind wanted without ever training in it.

The alien popped out of the rubble, just as expected, and said "HEY, THAT HURT!" he dusted himself off and jumped out, finally stating "I still have my Jan-Ken to use!"  
Yamcha was able to block the punch and scissor attacks, but the open hand paper attack was too fast. He had to roll with the attack, but the power still pushed him back a bit.

Pu'ar looked on in shock. Sure, his best friend had acted a little weird ever since he saw these 3 people, but this fight right now was beyond anything he has ever seen. Yamcha was using moves he never used before, and never even bragged about! This was troubling him until he saw the bully Oolong try to escape. He was quickly put back in his place.

Tired and hungry, Goku fell to the floor and couldn't move. Yamcha started to walk over to him as he heard Bulma wake up. "What's going on?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

The bandit was the first to speak. "I'm going to be traveling with you 3 and collect the dragon balls, all while training Goku. We will be using Oolong's Capsule vehicle to sleep in and ride in as I train the Saiy- I meant the boy."

Bulma stared, hardly believing her ears. Not only was this good looking guy talking to her, but he was also going to travel with them! This was definitely good news to her ears.

"Then why did you say you were going to kill us?!" the pig stated, both annoyed and afraid. Bulma ignored him, taking the bandit's words closer to heart. She never liked the pervert. wait… didn't the newcomer say something about Oolong having a Capsule Vehicle big enough to fit everyone inside? She will definitely have a little 'talk' to the pig later about holding out on them…


	3. Chapter 3, The state of the cat

Before we start chapter 3 of the story, I have some things to announce!

From now on, we will have a "Q and A" section below the story, where I will answer any questions you send to me in reviews, or anything in there that I feel like I should talk about.

3 different people will answer the questions, depending on the question, the answer I want to give, and my mood.  
Me: I will answer most of the questions from an Author's point of view.

Yamcha, LAD (Life After Death) Universe: He will answer questions about all he knows, which is everything in the main universe and the new universe. He will speak when he doesn't want to spoil anything, but still want to give off some information.

Finally, Adult Gohan (main universe): He is the scientist and will answer anything scientific, or in great detail. He will speak the least out of everyone.

(You can direct questions to them, btw)

UPDATE STATUS!

My updating is very erratic and unpredictable, because so is my life. But I will say one thing. I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK! Even if I have to stay up past midnight to get an update out, I will do it, no question about it. The only thing that can stop me is if my computer explodes or the internet refuses to work.

I WILL try to update as much as possible, though. So one week you might see 4 updates, but another week you might only see 1.

I have a life too, people.

Oh, and quickly before we start, I should make a disclaimer (since I forgot to put one so far.)

I do not own dragon ball, or dragon ball Z. Nor would I ever wish to own dragon ball GT, for it is riddled with inconsistencies and was never in MANGA form, so I will NOT consider it CANON AT ALL WHATSO EVER!  
That's right. No super Saiyan 4, no "I'm a kid again!" Goku, no Baby. I WILL, however, make references to Dragon Ball Multiverse (DBM) and Bringer Of Death (BoD) for story lines and usage of power levels respectfully. So there might be a Pan, but the story line would be something much better then GT.

If I do end up writing GT… naaaa, I don't think I will ever get that popular.  
WHAT I CONSITER CANON

The manga. I never watched the original dragon ball, so I wouldn't know anything in it. I have watched some Dragon ball Z, but I watched mostly Dragon ball Z Kai (iv seen almost every episode), so it's easy to understand why I don't count that in.

POWER LEVELS!

I will start with this chapter and put it under the Q AND A section. I tried to research a bit, but it's kind of hard for dragon ball…

LAST BUT NOT LEAST!

I hate to say it, but the more reviews and views I get, the more I will write. It's just how I work, if people enjoy my work, I feel like doing more and more of it. It's just how I roll.

ANYWAYS

Maybe I should start writing the story now… yaaa, ill do that. I'll see you all later in the Q&A Section!

**Chapter 3:The State of the cat. Dragon Ball Saga**

~ - . LAD . - ~

Everyone was in the Capsule car named "Oolong". The car was 2 stories tall, complete with a small bathroom featuring a toilet and a shower, a bedroom big enough for a twin sized bed, some leg room, and a tiny closet.

That was upstairs. Downstairs was the kitchen hosting a fridge, a stove, a small table and a bench on one side, large enough to sit 2 people on each side. Next to that was the driver's station, where Bulma was sitting down to drive. She really wanted to spend time with this new guy, but the only other capable people that can drive was Oolong, who was cooking food for Goku, and Yamcha himself. But the pig didn't trust the bandit yet, even though he looked trustful enough to her. "Bandit" was such a bad word for her. Even though he might have been bad before, he was doing nothing but good for them now! Not only did he reveal Oolong's secret car, but he said he would be training Goku! 'Only good things can come from this!' she thought, as she checked the radar to make sure that they are still going in the right direction. 'Yep, right on target.'

This reminded her of the one and only strange thing about Yamcha that she constantly overlooks. He knows about the dragon balls and that they are looking for them. She was straining to listen to them at the table, but the noise of the engine was too loud. She just hoped that the pig was treating there new guest nicely.

He wasn't.

"What do you mean you 'just knew' where we were going to be?!" The pig explained, while getting a chicken out of the oven for Goku, who had already eaten 3 dinners, 2 lunches, and a couple snacks while waiting for the other food to come out.

"I wasn't the one who spotted you, and I never said that" The self proclaimed bandit said "The honors for finding you my little friend on my left."

Pu'ar was just sitting, well, more like floating there, and the cat was almost beside himself. The way Yamcha was acting was nothing like he has been acting since they have been together. He was more refined, much more careful with what he said and did. His fighting style was the same, but then it turned different. He knew everything about the cat, but at the same time it feels like he knew a different one. He wasn't even afraid of this girl called Bulma! Lastly, the look in his eyes. He was on a mission, Pu'ar knew that face from whenever they went out to 'liberate' weapons, money, and whatever else they needed. But then they changed whenever those eyes looked at him. They looked sad, like they were remembering something. It was like that something shook the foundation of his very soul.

"Even if he saw us, how did you know about my secret capsule?!" The perverted pig replied to Pu'ar's closest friend louder then he could have been.

'Just be quiet and accept any help my buddy is giving, although I don't understand why he is helping you pervert.' The cat thought, before going back to his deep thinking.

"I'll reveal to you all what has happened to me and how I know so much later when we stop, before my training with Goku. I'm sure even you would like to know what is happening, right little buddy?" he said with a smile on his face, and that look in his eyes. That sad look, almost like, like, like…  
No, not pity. The school teachers pitied him when he got picked on, the police pitied him when he was caught stealing food at the young age of 6, and his orphan parent's pitied him for always being last to the table when dinner was served and there was only bones left.

But Yamcha, Yamcha never pitied him. Not since the moment they locked eyes in the desert. Even then, when Pu'ar couldn't even lift his head, starving and dehydrated, he only saw the look of pity once. He saw pure concern first, then anger, and finally some pity. But that lasted no more than a second before it was replaced with a warm smile, and he was already in the strong capable arms of the thief. "Don't worry little cat, you'll be feeling better shortly" and then everything was black. When he awoke, he was with Yamcha.

The person next to him now was not the same Yamcha. Pu'ar suddenly felt all alone. Everyone here in the room was a stranger to him, or worse. The boy was going to take up all of Yamcha's time in training. The girl was attracted to the rough looking bandit, and who wouldn't be when he looked like that? The pig used to tease him all the time in school, it was one of the reasons he left in the first place. But worst of all, was this person next to him. A lie, that who he is. HE ISNT YAMCHA, HE CANT BE!

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!" Pu'ar shouted, confusion and panic spread all throughout him. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear right, he couldn't see right. All he saw where monsters hidden in black shadows, and there shadows are even more terrifying that where made from the sun that was almost set. The screeching noise they made was only drowned out by the sound of the car they were in, which was getting louder and louder. He ran, forgetting that he could fly, into a corner away from the monsters. He hopped onto a shelf, getting as far away as possible. But is wasn't enough as one of them came closer, and reached a hand out.

The panic was too great. He hit the hand away with all his might. Suddenly, everything stopped. The monsters where gone, leaving only his friend Yamcha in front of him, holding his hand in another that had blood dripping out from between his fingers. Pu'ar looked in fear and realizing what he had done. He hurt Yamcha. He could never forgive himself.

Everyone else was looking at him now, like HE was the monster. 'I need to go, get away.'

These were his only thoughts before he jumped to the door, opened it, and pushed himself off of the door knob, to fall into the dirt. He hit his head.

"BULMA, Stop th..." was all he heard before everything went black.

~ - . LAD . - ~

So what did you guys think of this chapter?  
You all know the story of dragon ball, so I thought that I might as well tell a different story, while telling the same story.  
Please review, and tell me if you like this and if I should continue to do things like this. Don't worry, the main story will move along with it as well. Who knows, by the time he wakes up, they might already be at the mountain already!

But whatever happens will be based on your reviews, so please do comment!

But now, it's time for… Q AND A!

~-.Q AND A.-~

QUICK NOTE- if I get multiple reviews saying the same thing, I will only post one. Don't take it personally if I don't put yours up here. (Btw, I will update any grammar and spelling, so as long as I can read it, don't worry about it being legible.)

Q-.- Brilliant writing! The first line captures you, and the individual stories introducing and captivating the thoughts of the characters was a great idea! Keep it up!

A- Thanks for the review! And I will try!

Q-.-Tee-hee! I just hope Yamcha won't try to get Bulma for himself. Since he's an old man, it makes sense. I also hope he has enough sense to realize that Gero has to be killed and that Raditz and Nappa can be spared coz they'd be an enormous help with the battle against Buu.

A- Maybe… you are onto a lot of things but you are also wrong on a lot. Remember, Yamcha loves Bulma, and now he has a second chance. But at the same time, he also knows that Trunks needs to be born to help save them from the androids.

Q-.- Wow this is going to be interesting should off Yamcha redemption or second chance can't wait what after chapters you have and will you put power levels in this and will it continue till dbz or only db?

A- Yes, starting with this chapter, I will try to put power levels! And for how long it will last, well, only the reviews will make a difference when I stop.

Q-.- I like it a lot, but can you put in the Yamcha character category? Currently, it's in the Goku & Bulma category.

A- I put it in Yamcha and Goku first, then Bulma. Why it is only showing Goku and Bulma, I don't know. Maybe I'll take off Goku and Bulma and jut leave Yamcha in the character box. It almost seems like FanFiction is saying that Yamcha isn't important…

Q-.-Hey I saw the link to this story on a recent DBM page. I'm glad I took the time to give this a shot. You have a decent concept here. All I can suggest is take your time with this story. There is quite a bit that can be changed with the future knowledge that Yamcha brings from the future. I'm quite curious how much the timeline is going to shift, and if all of the changes will be for the better. Keep up your writing, and update soon. :)

A- Thanks for reviewing! I try not to spam my story everywhere, and only put one post in DBM about it. Thanks for clicking, reading, and reviewing! If you will read the post above the story, you can see I am taking my time and releasing them when I think they are done.

~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~

Goku (hungry) – 20

Yamcha (battling Goku) – 32

Goku's rock paper scissor attack – 40

Pu'ar – 6

Yamcha relaxing – 20 (He is used to naturally suppressing his power, so he unconsciously does it while relaxing)

Pu'ar (frightened and desperate) punch - 12


	4. Chapter 4, Before The Story Telling

**Chapter 4: Before the Story Telling **~-.-~**Dragon Ball Saga**

The car didn't even stop yet, and Yamcha jumped after his friend Pu'ar. He lost him once, not again.

The thing is that he was so worried about jumping out that he didn't look before he leaped. He looked down and noticed that was heading straight into some spikes.

'Crap!' was what he thought up, unable to dodge. In his old age, he stopped flying, due to the amount of energy it used it was much easier to just take a car. But he was young again! He could fly!

Or that was what he thought, before finding himself exhausted and almost upon the spikes. He only slowed himself down; he didn't have the power to lift a man that weighed over 200 pounds with only his Ki alone. With nothing left to do, he tried to dodge them on the way down hoping to inflict minimal damage.

That's when he hit his side on one of the sticks of death that were sticking out of the ground, and something went *pop*. His pants pocket blasted open, but he was saved. The flying squirrel let him ride for one last time as he was softly impacted on the main platform, and somehow the spikes didn't go through. He thanked Kami for all the good luck and quickly stood up, thankful that his younger body was able to act so fast.

He bounded off moving closer to the unconscious cat, this time towards a spot safe for him to land. But his pants fell down to his knee level, before he caught them and pulled them up with both his hands. He was being extra careful now; he couldn't lose himself before he saved the world. This was the mission he set himself on, and he would never let it go.

Sure, back in the other universe the earth was still around and happy, but everyone on earth died once, maybe even twice or three times. Unless they where Goten's age or younger, they were spared from knowing Cell (besides when he came back for that weird day), and if they were younger then Uub then maybe they never got killed by Buu. But there were still other threats to the earth after, and before, those two.

Since he came back, he started formulating planes to help save everyone. Step one, train Goku to defeat the Red Ribbon Army faster. But this was the part about it he hated the most.

He NEEDED to stay alive. He needed someone to die on Namak to trigger Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. He needed Cell to absorb 17 and 18 and force Gohan to go Super Saiyan 2. Without any of that, they will not be prepared for the stronger enemies. Debora the henchman was a weakling to Buu, and about as strong as cell. Unless he could somehow avoid all these tragedies, and he means ALL of them, then there would be no need for death and sadness, along with the rage that came with it.

Also, how was he supposed to deny Krillin of his future wife, 18? The happiness of his friend when he was with his daughter, or the strange romance that happened between the small monk and the machine… Was it his choice to deprive them of that?

The answer, it wasn't.

But with his closest friend unconscious, his all of his thoughts were pushed out of his mind. Holding his pants up, he pushed himself and exceeded any speed Goku could have gone using not only his natural strength, but also his Ki in which he sadly had limited control over. If he wasn't careful, he might have tapped into his life energy, which would have been fatal for him at such a low power level. Ironically, what he called a low power level was about 6 times that of a normal human, and could be used to fight about 50 average humans before he was worn down by the constant fighting.

Maybe he did use some of his life force, because by the time he got there to pick the cat up, the car finally stopped. Bulma was getting out with Goku right behind her, sticking his head out of the doorway, but not knowing what to do and whether to leave or not.

Picked up now, the cat was being carried by the bandit back to the car at just above a normal walking speed, the bandit panting all the way. Bulma met them half way in between where the cat fell and where the car landed. She expressed concern for the cat and offered to carry him. Yamcha said "I'm sorry, but I feel like this is my fault and that I should be responsible for what happens to him."

Bulma looked up in astonishment and approval, maybe even crushing harder then she was before, when out of nowhere the bandit's pants fell down.  
And she stared. "Whoa" was her last thought, before all she could see was the cat in front of her face, held out by Yamcha himself.

It took her a second to register what was happening, and when it finally clicked inside her head, she took the cat and turned around, running back to the car. "Goku, get that good for nothing Oolong out here!" she screamed while running the last 40 meters to the car. Oolong appeared in the doorway; reluctantly it seemed by the attitude he used when telling the girl "No way! Why do I have to help a crybaby like that?!"

"OOLONG!" One word, that's all it took from the bandit to shut the pig up and get him scurrying inside to find the first aid. The bandit, now with the top of his pants in his hands, stumbled a couple of feet before falling over himself. He was much too exhausted to continue on.

It was another 5 minutes before Goku found noticed his new trainer's absence and brought him inside as well.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

"OOLONG! WHAT ARE THESE!?" The angry girl screamed, coming out of the bathroom.

"I told you they where my pajama's, I never expected them to fit you" said the pig, as he saw the girl come downstairs with nothing on but a very big towel going from right below her shoulders to right below her knee. He could have spied on her in the bathroom, or made sure the towels weren't big enough, but he needed her trust for his big plan. He thought that maybe the bandit, who he still didn't trust, and the cry baby would disrupt this, but they are both inside, sleeping like babies, and have been for hours. "I'll wash your clothing and give them to you in the morning, I guess you will have to sleep with that for now." he said, pointing to the towel. "By the way, would either of you want anything to drink?"

"Oh yes please! And do you have anything else to eat? I'm still very hungry!" The little boy replied, hoping to have at least another chicken.

"Sure, but there isn't much left before we get to our emergency supplies. Hey Bulma, while I'm doing this, can you go put your cloths in the washing machine?" he stated, while pointing in the general direction of the contraption.

"I have to do everything around here, don't I?" Bulma stated, stomping upstairs to retrieve her clothing.

'Everything is going to plan!' the perverted pig thought, while making a pitcher of lemonade with all the strange 'other' powder that only he had and knew about. He also knew that he wouldn't be drinking it.

"What's that?" Goku said when the cup of lemonade was put in front of him.

"Its fruit, specifically a lemon, mixed with water" 'and something else' he thought diabolically.

"It smells… Weird." Goku said.

'It's ok, I planned for this.' "If you drink it, it will make you stronger!"

"But isn't Yamcha going to make me stronger?" Goku said, a bit confused.

'Crap, I got to think' "Yes, but he isn't feeling good right now, so he won't be able to do that. This is for while he is still asleep!"

"Ok!" Goku said with a big smile, and picked up the cup. Right as he was about to drink it, Bulma came downstairs, still in the towel. Still stomping, she picked up the glass of lemonade that the pig set on the table right after he poured Goku's, and she sat right next to the kid. With a frustrated look on her face, she chugged the whole thing down. Not wanting to lose to the one sitting next to him, Goku chugged his glass as well. Then, before either of them knew it, they where both fast asleep.  
'VICTORY!' thought the only one still awake, while he did a little quiet dance. 'Everything is coming together perfectly!'

He took a second look at the situation, and immediately thought it wouldn't do. 'Nonono, Goku can't be right next to her when this happens! What if I accidentally bump into him? I have to move him to a chair' of which he quietly got and set down next to the table, where the cat was floating earlier before he had his episode. 'So what was that about? Ah, no matter, I'm about to accomplish my life's work!'

Remembering the new duo, he went upstairs to quietly check on them, to make sure they were still both deeply asleep. Opening the door, he tip toed in, and waved his hands over both of their faces. 'Good, still asleep. It would be horrible if they woke up while this was going on.' He confidently walked away, only being somewhat careful of being quiet, and closed the door with a little 'Tack.'

Grinning ear to ear, he was about to initiate phase 2.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

The first thing that registered to Yamcha was a 'Tack'. Then, and only afterwards, did he realize that all he could see was black. His senses slowly coming back to him, the wet towel on his head, the clothing that he wasn't wearing, and the heat of a body next to him where actually quite southing. 'I have woken up to worse' he thought, almost comically. 'But how did I get here?'

He tried to remember, but he couldn't remember exactly. There was his life, and then his death. Then he came back for his 'second chance' as he calls it. That's right then… then…  
Then Pu'ar jumped.

Almost like a second nature, Yamcha desperately reached out to feel for power levels. He didn't have to look far, though. The heat that came from the body next to him was his one and only best friend, Pu'ar. 'Thank god'  
But his best friends power was low. Lower then it should ever be. But it's stable, so he isn't dying. 'If only I was back in the old universe, then my friend here would receive the best care on the planet. Or even better would be a senzu bean'

He finally started to assess himself and his own well being. A couple scrapes and cuts, nothing too bad. All of his muscles ached; he definitely used more energy than he was capable of using. 'It doesn't matter now, we are both all right.'

He knew he should take it easy and rest, not moving at all, but he wanted to see if his friends were all right. Once again reaching out he felt all of their power levels. Immediately, he felt 3 wrong things. Goku and Bulma both had incredibly low levels; lower then it would be if they were sleeping. They were both either unconscious or badly wounded, and either case was bad news. If either Goku or Yamcha died, the Earth would surly crumble under the forces or Raditz. 'Well, that's a sad, and scary, thought.' he thought as he opened his eyes. 'ouch'  
even doing such a rudimentary task like opening his eyelids hurt, how was he supposed to check on the situation downstairs?  
Well, maybe he didn't have too.

Oolong had a higher than normal power level, like he was fighting. The only weird thing about this was that it was constant, so whatever was happening now, the pig was holding his own, or maybe even winning in any fight he might be in.

The last weird thing was that he sensed no other power. So unless someone was gunning them down and got a lucky shot at Goku's tail, then it has to be a robot/android. Androids barely exist at this time, might be making #1. So that can be crossed off. But a robot might not be that far. Except for one fact. They are in a desert, surrounded by a forest, a river with harsh rapids, and a burning mountain that no one could access. Back when he used to live here, he has never stumbled upon one…

'I have to risk it' he thought, throwing the covers off of him. He heard a small yelp next to him. 'Damn, I need to be more careful getting out of bed. I don't want to hurt Pu'ar anymore.'

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Now that Goku was in the chair far from Bulma, Oolong had a little time to himself. Little did he actually know, but *a little* was actually about 5 seconds before he heard a step on the stairs. 'No No No NO! This ruins everything!' he thought, and panicked. 'Who is it? Did I leave any loose ends?' No, nothing he could think of. Bulma is still clothed, Goku is sleeping, and the lemonade is on the counter. 'The lemonade!'

He quickly got up, and got a glass down, just as Yamcha came down the last step, sweating profusely. "Is everyone all right?" he said panting pretty badly, hunched over and grabbing his side.

'Why is he down here, he can barely walk!' the pig thought hatefully, before giving a smile and saying "Yes, why would you think anything is wrong?"

"Their power levels are weaker than they should be, even while they are sleeping they should never be this low."

"Power levels?" Oolong asked, curious. He has never heard the term before, the first one to use it would be Goku's brother.

"Nothing, never mind." said the bandit

"No, please tell me. Come in, sit down, and ill pour you a glass of lemonade." 'Yes, I got him!'

"Actually, a glass of water would be better."

'Oh. Well then.' "Sure, one glass of water coming right up!" This caught the pig off guard. His whole plans in shambles. Now, the only thing he could do is to not get caught. Little to his knowledge, he was going against someone with more life experience.

"So why is Bulma on the bench, only wearing a towel?"

"Um, well, her clothes are upstairs in the wash"  
"Yes, but why is she sleeping here?" Yamcha asked, noticing a pause in the pig's speech

"Because you and your friend are occupying the bedroom upstairs! I don't even know you 2, or like you, but I'm forced to live with you after you threatened to KILL ME!" Shouted Oolong. After being forced into a corner, he turned on the offence. Not because it was his plan, but more because of pure animalistic instincts.

"Ok then, one more question. Why did Bulma not wake when you started screaming? She is a light sleeper, and if I did so much as poke her" which he did, in her leg "then she would have been up in my face about waking her up from her sleep."

To this, the pig was taken back and stepped backwards, thinking of something to say. But before anything came out of his mouth, Yamcha continued "Power levels. I said this before, didn't I? Well feeling power levels is a little trick I learned along my time. It basically means I can feel where any living is at any time, and if I focus I can know the status of them. These two are unconscious, and I bet you're the cause. Now this is what is going to happen. You are going to go upstairs to the bathroom and stay there all night. I will know if you leave, and where you go. You can bring your lemonade with you and drink it if you want." he won and he knew it.

The pig stuttered a bit. Not knowing what to say, he hung his head in defeat and went over to grab the lemonade, thinking he will flush it down the toilet or something. But at the 3rd step he shouted "Wait, how do you know about her sleeping patterns, and how she is a light sleeper?!" He was turned around completely now and was pointing the pitcher in the bandit's direction. He looked him square in the eyes "You pervert."

Normally, this would work on most teenagers and scare them into backing up, but Yamcha wasn't a teen. He was an old soul trapped in a boy's body. He was almost immune to scare tactics. He stared down foes hundreds of times stronger, and either stalled them long enough to get help or was sometimes able to do some damage before help finally arrived.

But even though it didn't work on him doesn't mean that didn't work on Oolong. Yamcha quietly lifted his hand and formed a small ball of energy in it. "This right here is Ki. This amount of energy is enough to kill you twice over. I will tell you tomorrow about how I know all of this. I suggest you get some rest, for when Bulma wakes up, it's going to be a terrible day for you."

Yamcha knew Oolong didn't believe him, so he tossed it backwards out the window. It exploded in mid air and made a shockwave strong enough to rock the house car forward.

Oolong looked like he just found god on earth. "If I wanted to, I could have killed you whenever. Now please, stop being so aggressive. I just want to help" Yamcha stated flatly. Oolong then did one of the most useful things that he would ever do in this universe. He had enough, and went upstairs. He was beat over and over and over again, and he was dealing with someone who could make his death as long and agonizing as possible. Both mentally and physically outmatched, he resigned when he could and spared his dignity and his body.

"Please, don't tell Bulma." A request. That's all it was, and it probably wouldn't be answered. But Yamcha was full of surprises.

"Sure old friend, your secret is safe with me"

Oolong turned one last time, and saw a weathered look on such a young boy. It didn't fit on him; someone that young shouldn't look nearly that old. But the strangest part was the smile. The one that looked like you where greeting an old friend, but with a strange twist of sadness. No, not pity, but maybe regret. 'Combined that with the "old friend" and you have a bad case of misidentify. Unless I really have met him before?'

And that is what the shape shifting pig thought of most of the night before he finally fell asleep in the bathtub, the empty lemonade pitcher firmly snuggled in his arms.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

So that was chapter 4!  
Much longer than the others, by request. I will probably make all the following this long, if not longer. I might also get an editor! (ohh, fancy stuff we have here!)

Anyways, I don't have much to say, so here is the Q&A section!

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

Q. yeah your story interesting Pu'ar caught on that Yamcha not the same you think you can make the story a bit longer?

A. I am trying to work on making each chapter longer, but it will take more time for me to get them out.

Q. I have a question. I was confused about the part where he died. Was it just a dream?

Or did he really go back and live again? And if so, why at that point did he come back?

A. I don't want to give too much away, but I can say it seems like he has came back.

Q. Pu'ar's breakdown was interesting and actually logical, because to Pu'ar it really must seem like Yamcha got possessed.

A. Why thank you, I really try to get everything right!

Q. Hey bud I loved the story but got some words you need to edit.

A. Sadly I only have enough time to go through once to edit, I am in need of an editor. I already have one application, but I am very willing to review others and get an editor/writer that knows there DB and DBZ.

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Goku (unconscious) – 9

Yamcha (From waking up) – 11

Oolong – 5  
Oolong (excited about his plans) - 8


	5. Chapter 5, Finally the story

**Chapter 5: Finally the Story **~-.-~**Dragon Ball Saga**

'That was horrible' Yamcha thought, as he poured his glass of water all over his hand.

Making a Ki blast was almost impossible with the little energy he had left. With a power level only slightly higher than 2 average people, making and Ki powerful enough to make the car shake from a distance was impossible. So he had to use his mastery of Ki to fake it all, make it look real when it actually wasn't.

The first problem with what he did is that this body wasn't used to manipulating Ki. Just forming the ball light basically destroyed his hand, holding it there while it was charging was also damaging. The energy, like it allays was, was burning hot and burned the top of his hand. The cold water Oolong got will help cool that burn. 'It's just one thing after another, isn't it? First over exerting myself, then doing things that I didn't even know were possible. I'm going to kill myself before I can save anyone.'

It didn't explode far from the truck. It never had too. All Yamcha did was stop it from going far past the window, then smoothly condense the ball so it looked like it was moving farther and farther away. Release the pressure of a tightly compacted sphere of energy in only one direction (back at the car) and the shockwave is amplified like light going through a magnified glass. At the time, he prayed to Kami and hoped it was enough of a shockwave to rock the vehicle.

It was, and it got the respect of the pig. Even if it didn't get that, it got one of his emotions. Maybe they can still be friends. They both did enjoy those nights at Roshi's; the nights hanging with everyone at Kame House, where Roshi would get those PayPerVeiw channels that no child should watch, were all in good company, even if Yamcha didn't enjoy what he saw in his later years.

Yamcha got up, refilled his glass of water, drank it, and washed his hands. It would be enough trouble healing without any infection that decided to worm itself throughout his injuries. Then he passed out onto the floor with the water still pouring out of the faucet.

The night passed by with Goku and Bulma in a drugged sleep. Yamcha passed out on the floor of the kitchen. Oolong who was fast asleep in the bathroom's bathtub. And finally, last and definitely not least, the unconscious and scraped up Pu'ar who was in a place where people should be at night. In the upstairs bedroom, on the soft bed. The warm covers covering everything except for his head and his left hand, and a fluffy pillow under his head.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

And little did anyone know but up at the lookout late this night, stood an over-ripe Namekian who was hesitant to take flight, looking down at the anomaly with great awe and great fright, he whispered to all "Have good dreams and sleep tight, for I know for a fact that you will be forced to fight."

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Waking up the next day was painful for all. Bulma had something she would later know as a "Hangover". Goku had no such thing due to his fast Saiyan regeneration skills, but as he woke up, he hit his head on the floor. Not a strong enough blow to change his memory like when he was a kid, but it left a nice sized bump. Oolong came downstairs, rubbing his eyes while still holding the pitcher of lemonade. Bulma almost put 2 and 2 together to understand what happened the night before, but Yamcha distracted her by asking for help with the breakfast. Pu'ar woke up and stayed in the room as long as he could. He missed dinner the night before, and healing took a lot out of him. Not to mention also throwing a punch with all his might, and rushing out of the cat with all his might before he passed out. He was HUNGRY, and just broke. He was floating towards the door when it opened up, the edges missing him by an inch or 2. Yamcha stood there smiling, with Pu'ar's favorite breakfast dish in his hands

"Sorry about that, but by the time I felt you where up, I couldn't move fast enough to catch you still in bed"

Yamcha had the worst time waking up. He was up hours before Goku was. The sun was just coming over the horizon, and he was really hungry. He remembered that he didn't have any dinner besides some water. Pulling himself off the floor with his good hand, he moved very carefully to the fridge. From there, he reached out with his bad hand and grabbed the door handle.

"Ouch!" he pulled his hand back, finally felt subtle burning on top of the pain he just gave himself. He looked over towards the faucet. It was in the "On" position, but no water was coming out. 'That's right, It was left on as I passed out… this is not good. Especially with Fry-Pan Mountain up ahead. The heat that comes from it will alone make us sweat more than necessary, even not counting the dessert we still have to cross. Unless we have some other water, I might have killed us before we even got there.'

He wouldn't mention it until he had to, but he knew he had to mention it just in case the others had other water supply. 'I'm taking this way too fast. I don't even know if there is water in the fridge.'

Using his good hand this time, he opened the door to see the fridge only half full. 'I guess Goku ate a lot last night. Who else would make a dent this big in food? Well, at least he should be at full strength when he meets the Ox King. He might need it.'

The first time this happened there was no fight, but Goku is known for his love of sparing stronger opponents. Any little change in the course of time can completely alter this new reality. '… But is that really so bad? Wont Goku only get stronger from fighting him?'

Maybe, but the risks are also great. If the chain of events didn't work out the way they were supposed to, then they might never be allowed to even get to Kami's place, where Goku's intense training takes place that allows him to be somewhat of a bother to his older brother.

'No, I shouldn't change events, only make them more challenging.' That was his plan. It just came together.  
What could he do first? After the mountain comes the rest of the dragon balls, then Emperor Pilaf, then… 'Training with Roshi! I'm going to go with them. I know I can't be with Bulma, so I won't even try this time. Training with them early and all of us pushing each other would be great for not only me and Goku, but also Krillin!'

With the cereal poured into bowls, and some extra food into the microwave for the always hungry Saiyan, he sat down and concentrated his energy for his demonstration for later. He needed to do something, preferably with energy. A simple energy ball wouldn't impress Oolong, he already saw it once. He never mastered the Kaioken, he never needed to. By the time he got serious with his training, he found someone who specialized in magic, and was able to enhance his control greatly. Kaioken times 25 was never pulled off by anyone but Goku, and was made almost fully accessible to Yamcha by the Magician. Trying to do a regular one now would really rip his body into pieces.

A Kamehameha requires too much energy. Same for any other high level energy attack. Is there really anything else he could do?

Feeling that he built up enough energy for now, he went over to the fridge to get some milk for his cereal. Opening the fridge with his good hand, he reached in with his other one and grabbed the milk handle.

'OUCH!' Not expecting the pain was a shock for him. He jolted his hand back and almost made a sound. Almost… this was too close. If only he could heal it…  
'… Heal it? YES, I know what I'm going to do now!'

In a better mood now, he went to the fridge to get some eggs and Orange Juice. He was going to make everyone a nice good old fashion continental breakfast. It is going to be a good day.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

After everyone was awake, and Pu'ar finished eating, Yamcha told Bulma to stop the car and told everyone to gather around the table so he could explain. And explain he did.

"First of all, there are 2 things I need to say to start it off. 1, I have done this all before. As in everything thing that has happened so far, and will happen, I have experienced. How this happened will be briefly explained by #2. Somehow, when I was about to die a natural death, I got teleported back in time to my teenage body. Any questions?"

Bulma didn't take him seriously at first. She was shocked, but then she started to laugh a bit. A second look at the bandit told her that he was serious. 'But that's ridiculous! Time travel isn't possible, I should know! I am a genius after all!'

Pu'ar took it just as bad, if not worse. His fear from yesterday started to return. Seeing the reaction, Yamcha put his hand on the cat's shoulder and told him "Don't be scared. I'm the same Yamcha you know, only a couple decades older and wiser", then he flashed his *older and wiser* smile that the floating one could now see holds no pity. This seemed to put him a bit more at ease, but he was still cautious.

Oolong at least knew of his power, but was still taken aback a bit by the shock of the statement. 'The future? I guess that is how he knew about my house car capsule.' He accepted it, all signs where pointing that way. But still, that sounded highly impossible, so it was only natural to be a bit weary of the thief.

But the one who found it the easiest to believe was Goku, who after relaxing in a comfortable position for a couple seconds said one word. "Okay."

This floored everyone but Yamcha. Literally, they all fell forward or backwards, falling on their face or their behind. Bulma got up first and shouted at him "Nothing about this seems suspicious to you?"

Oolong, while he was getting up, said "The first and maybe only time traveler there will ever be shows up in front of you, and you don't question his motives or impossible odds?

"Na." The Saiyan kid was entirely relaxed. "I believe him. He hasn't done anything bad yet."

"He said he was going to kill us and then he beat you up!" spouted the pig, wanting for Goku to at least remember that detail.

"Yah, but he didn't. He even offered to train me!"

"Heh, classic Goku" Yamcha said out loud, who was quite pleased that his friend was exactly like he remembered him. "Anyways, I have a technique to prove that I'm from the future. It's a simple concept that takes a great long while to master, so I don't see anyone in this room besides me to be able to use it. Let me start with the basics.

"There is an energy flowing throughout our bodies that I refer to as 'Ki'. Other people call it 'chakra', 'power', or simply just 'energy'. This 'Ki' is produced from splitting nothing into 2 things. One is 'Ki', and the other is 'Anti-Ki'. We store the 'Anti-Ki' in our cells, which will process and release it from the body at a steady rate. The stronger we are, the faster it is processed and released. 'Ki' is movable, such that we can use it for many things. Yesterday, I showed Oolong an energy ball and used it to create an explosion. There is another type of energy flowing through us. Life energy. If this energy stops, you die. You can use it, as it regenerates over time, but to use it is to get weaker, and if you accidentally use too much, you can easily die. The trade off is that this energy is so much more powerful than regular energy.

"This technique I will use doesn't cause destruction, but it heals. It's a simple concept, turning regular energy into life energy. The life energy is then concentrated in one spot, and greatly promotes healing. The most I have ever done with it is to bring back the top parts of all of my fingers after they were once burned off completely by an enemy attack. I had to battle for another couple minutes before someone else came to help and I was able to sit out and heal my fingers back. I could probably have healed more, but I would hate to get that damaged in the first place.  
"So look over here at my right hand. I burnt it yesterday when I was showing Oolong the simple Ki ball. This body has never used energy like this before, and the top layer of skin got severely burned while trying to hold the ball and power it up."

It was part of the truth. He couldn't admit to himself he also has some soft tissue damage from all the Ki moving through his hand. But if he healed it now, no one would be all the wiser. "So in this technique, my good hand will start to glow while energy is being built up. Then, it will condense into a very bright blue. Like the color of the sky. Like hope."

He hoped it would work. He took the energy from all over his body that he stored and built it up in his hand. Oolong looked at it in amazement 'It looks almost the same size from yesterday, just a bit bigger. But yet, it's so much brighter… and so warm'

The ball instantly shrunk into a bright blue ball, and suddenly all the heat was gone. Oolong was one of the first ones to notice this, only 2nd to Goku and his amazing senses. The ball spread out and flattened, still barely floating on top of his good hand. He then put his left hand and the energy on top of his right one, palms facing each other. When the small blue disk reached the damaged skin, the skin miraculously healed. The ball couldn't have been bigger than 4 inches, and only shrunk as the healing continued. Everyone looked on with awe, except for Yamcha himself who looked determined and wearied. This was taking so much more out of him then he expected.

But it was working.  
He finished, and everyone took a good long look at his hand. His fingers still had slight burns on them, but besides that, his hand almost looked as good as new!

"And there we go" The bandit/miracle worker said, panting and completely out of breath. "That should prove that I'm from the future." He looked like he was about to faint. "And if that isn't enough, then I'll tell you about yourselves."

Looking Bulma straight in the eye, he said "Bulma Brief, age 16, lives in west city, house number WST 3338926 K. You want to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

Next, Oolong "Oolong, or Oolong the Terrible. Age 13. No current home besides this one. You can only transform for 5 minutes at a time before you need to change back.

"Goku… Your grandfather is Gohan. There isn't much more I can say about you without revealing too much."  
"And Pu'ar. Parentless when you were 5. You haven't opened up to me yet, it took many years, but you finally did. I'm sorry about it all, and I will always be with you. Just remember that.

"And, um, Goku? Once I pass out, do you think you can take me into the bed upstairs?"

Goku, a bit surprised that he was being asked a favor took a second to answer. He never did finish his "Sure!", because halfway through, Yamcha fell unconscious and slouched over, falling onto Bulma's lap.

Bulma jumped a bit from shock, but then looked down and started to rustle his hair with her hands 'A powerful, and smart, worrier from the future? Who else would be a better boyfriend?' and she smiled.  
Sure, she was scared of him, but she was much more amazed at all he was. Stronger then Goku, and knowing more techniques then maybe even Kami, he seemed chivalrous and nice to be with. That and combined with what she saw when his pants fell down… 'He will be mine, I just know it!'

Goku came over to take him upstairs, but Bulma told him to "Wait a while; he is too exhausted to be moved now."

Looking at Oolong now, she said "Hey, why don't you start driving to Mount Fry-Pan?"

He looked at Bulma, then Yamcha, then Goku, then Pu'ar, and finally at the controls. "Sure, why not?" He sighed, and manned the controls.

The engines started, and then they lurched forward. Yamcha and his amazing mane of hair moved a bit under Bulma's hand. But she didn't mind. She loved the fact that a strong warrior was in her arms. Right then, that's all that mattered for her. She didn't need the dragon balls any more.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

And that was chapter 5!  
A bit shorter then last week, due to time constraints and the fact that this is where this part of the story ends.

One thing you might have noticed is my strange definition of how Ki works. I plan to make a whole "Questions with Gohan" sort of thing. Hey, even I might answer a couple questions myself!  
This should come out around chapter 10, though nothing is confirmed yet.

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

Q - Alright, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! Also to answer, you're question from earlier, the reason why it didn't list the story in the Yamcha category is only lists the first two characters in the description for some reason.

A – Well that's good to know. I think I fixed it now.

Q - Tee-hee! This is so awesome! PS. I just hope Yamcha has the sense to keep his big mouth shut when it comes to the Z-fighters' families.

A – I'm glad a lot of people like what I am doing! And I hope so too. I don't know how Cell would be beaten if Gohan was never born, or if it just ends with the androids because there isn't a Trunks to go back in time!

Q- Getting exciting, I want to see the next part!

A- Well, here it is! Everyone, remember I that I WILL ONLY WRITE IF I SEE YOU ARE INTERESTED! If I stop having a fan base, I might as well stop writing. SEEING REVEIWS, EVEN IF THEY SAY SOMETHING SIMPLE LIKE THIS IS A GREAT HELP FOR ME! (Btw, thanks for reviewing!)

Q- Nice story. Looking forward to part 5.

A- Thanks for reviewing! And it's here now, so come and read it!

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Bulma – 8

Yamcha (Power gathered for healing) – 38

Yamcha (After Healing) - 7

Oolong – 5

Goku (Full) – 43

Pu'ar – 7


	6. Chapter 6, The Set Up

Notice: You may see that throughout the story, if things happen to line up with the manga, that I skip them. Yes, this is intentional, and yes, if I redo and edit the whole story, I will add the parts in. I don't know when that will happen, or if it will even happen, so I wouldn't really count on it if I was you.

Notice 2: Today, July 25th IS MY BIRTHDAY! That's right, I spent hours today writing this. And KAMI, I did a good job.

Anyways, here it is.

**Chapter 6: The Set Up **~-.-~**Dragon Ball Saga**

Yamcha woke up, in the bed. His body was still a bit sore, but his internal alarm clock went off, telling him it was time for something important. Sitting up carefully he avoided injury, but smelled perfume. 'Bulma must have come to check on me. I'll have to thank her for that later.' He looked at the clock, 4 o'clock 'So I slept for a good 6 hours. We should be getting close soon. Man, I'm hungry; I should get something to eat.'

And so he did.

When he got downstairs he saw Bulma in a bunny suit. 'Well, that's going according to plan, but how did it happen? I was pretty sure her clothing was in the wash.'

After asking her about this, she instantly got mad and pointed at the pig. "If SOMEONE didn't break the washing machine, I would have other cloths to wear!"

"Hey, I told you I was sorry several times! But it wasn't me! The Axis on the machine was completely off and it jammed, it was fine before your clothing went in!"

"Well if it wasn't you, who could it have been!?"

'Whoops, that was me.' Yamcha thought 'It might have rocked when I exploded the Ki close to the car. Well, if I don't tell her, I won't have trouble. This is how life is supposed to go anyways. Now where is the good lunch food?'  
Getting out a plate and towering a couple of food related items on it; he sat down at the table and started to eat the things that he could eat cold. He would heat the rest later, after he had food in his belly. Between mouthfuls, he was able to get "So Bufma, whem are we goig to be teir?" (So Bulma, when are we going to be there?)

"At the rate we are going, about 30 minutes, why?"

He looked outside and dropped his fork. No one else knew where to look, but when he looked straight up over the horizon, he saw smoke. Nothing but thick black smoke. 'We are so close! But Master Roshi and the Ox-King have never seen me before this! I need to grab Pu'ar and leave, where is he?' "Hey, Bulma, do you know where Pu'ar is?"

"Wasn't he sleeping next to you in bed? He was tired and worried about everything and wanted to take a nap with you"

Bulma had 2 thoughts about what she just said. One, pure and innocent. 'And he needed the sleep. The little guy has been through so much trauma lately.' The second one was a complete polar opposite thought. 'Though I wish it was me sleeping with Yamcha instead of the cat.'

She immediately pushed the second thought out of her head by literally shaking her head. 'I shouldn't be thinking of this now, we still need to get the rest of the dragon balls! Yamcha is only here for Goku, I'll need the dragon balls to make him, or someone better, be mine.'

Yamcha was already downstairs with the sleeping cat in his arms "Hey, me and him have to leave now, ok? We will meet up with you soon. Oh, and if you need us to show up when we aren't around, use this."

She took the Capsule that he tosses and looked at it. 'Nothing strange about it. I wonder what is inside.' Looking up from the capsule, she saw that he was already gone. She ran to the door and looked out, just in time to see a car speeding away off in the distance. 'Uch, why does he have to leave now? We are almost at the mountain; we could have used his help!

'And how did he leave, we are still moving!'

She went to put the capsule in her pocket, but when she searched for it, there was no pocket to be found. 'That's right; Oolong broke the washing machine!'

She started to walk over towards the driver's seat to go 'release her anger' on the poor pig.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

'She was somewhere around here, right?' thought Yamcha, as he was driving towards where he remembered Chichi being. 'What landmarks were around when I saw her last?' THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! 'That's right, the T-rex.'

He watched the head fall off of it and walked through the bushes. He told Pu'ar to stay behind, and suppressed his own power level. Get close enough, raise his power level and then dodge the attack. He has done it a hundred times before, over a thousand times in total if you count sparing. And that is what he did.

After raising his powerlevel, he was noticed from behind by the girl. Chichi threw her head boomerang out of desperation, and was about to go for her lasers when Yamcha removed her advanced helmet.

The poor girl couldn't even see him. He moved too fast, it was almost like he teleported. Only he knew what happened, not even Pu'ar has seen him move that fast before. The only time that body has ever moved that fast is when Pu'ar was knocked cold by the ground, and he used Ki to get there. 'Well, it seems I gained a nice little Zenkai or 2.'* He himself almost couldn't believe how fast he was. It's too bad he got them now, but he learned that sometimes it's worth it to get it early, then intense training will only help increase your power from there.

Back in the present, he took the head gear in his hands and bounded back, away from her and the dinosaur. "Stop it Chichi!"

"AH, how do you know my name?!"

"I know a lot of things. For instance, I am not your enemy. I am just the messenger. Also know about your future. You will have to wait with me here for now, but if you do, your future husband will show up. Do you understand?"

The young girl stood wide eyed, but then nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It is going to take him a while to get here though; I will explain it all to you once I can sit with you and talk. I also have a friend, he will come with us, ok?

"What is he like? And is he my future husband?" the girl asked, curiously

"He is cute, and no, he isn't in anyway like your husband." Yamcha replied, and then called out "HEY, Pu'ar, COME OUT HERE!"

The cat floated out of the bushed towards Yamcha and they both made their way over to the Ox king's daughter.

"DAWW, HE IS ADORIBLE!"

"Yes he is, now we wait a bit. I have a couple of rules first. Number one, neither of you can talk about what I'm about to say, ok?" He got 2 nods.

"Number 2, you have to make him promise to marry you, sounds good?" Another nod.

"Ok, now about your husband. He will be the strongest person on earth, even though I am stronger than him now. He will save us over and over and over again. Also, I agreed to be his trainer for a while so he can develop his strength and skill. That is all I can tell you now. any questions?"

"Yes, how do you know all this?" the young girl wondered.

"I'm from the future"

"… ok."

Pu'ar looked on in disbelief. Another person plainly accepting that his closest friend who was almost like his brother, was suddenly different. The only explanation would be…

"Yamcha, you mean that she is going to end up with Goku?" The little cat said. Sure, their personalities are somewhat similar, but they are both so young!

"Yep, it will happen. Not now though."

"Who is this Goku?" she said, questioning Yamcha.

"Probably the greatest person you will ever meet" He said, smiling the old man's smile.

Chichi looked at him in admiration. 'This person has been through so much, even though he only looks a couple years older than me. Maybe I can learn some things from him.'

Yamcha suddenly stood up, looked to where the mountain is, and closed his eyes. "He is coming, he will be here in a couple of minutes." he looked over at the girl, who was still sitting. "Put this back on, and get his attention when he comes. He will be flying on top of a cloud, looking for you." and he tossed his her helmet back at her. "Come on Pu'ar, let's go!"

He lowered his power level, got back into the car, and drove back to the mountain, avoiding any path that would make him cross Goku.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

The first to notice him was the Ox King, but he was still too far away to hear what was being said between him and Bulma. By the time he got there, the big man's power was back down to resting levels instead of what it was when he first noticed the oncoming vehicle. "So your Goku's trainer, ehh?"

"Sir, It is an honor to meet you. And yes, I am Goku's trainer until Master Roshi takes him in, then I will train with him as his equal."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that master Roshi really is a great man?" Bulma wondered out loud, with some disbelief.

"You doubt my master!?" Roshi's original student asked.

"Bulma, I'm almost completely certain that right now, Roshi is the 3rd strongest being on the planet right now. The only people stronger than him are Kami, and Kami's servant ." Yamcha states.

"So you really are from the future." The big guy said "Well if you personally know Kami, then I am underneath you."

"No, not yet you aren't. You're still a good 4 times stronger than me; I would most likely lose to you in a battle"

"'Most likely' ehh? Let's test this now. Come on, I want to see what the future boy is capable of." Chichi's dad said, raising his power as he shifted into his battle stance.

Bulma started to shake; one of the strongest people on earth was challenging Yamcha, the guy she really likes! This was bad beyond bad. She could almost feel the energy pouring off the big guy, and Yamcha was still so small and so young! Why did the good always die young?

Yamcha looked the big guy deep in the eyes and then smiled a different smile than usual. This one was crazy, but refined. To Bulma, it almost looked liked a wolf baring his teeth. This snapped her out of her daze and ran back behind some rubble "He should be fine, he is strong too! He won't get hurt too badly, I hope…"

"Who won't get hurt?" Oolong said as Bulma passed him "What happening, and why is the scaredy cat on your head?"

And so he was, between her 2 rabbit ears, with his little hands over his eyes "Yawmchwa is bein scawy (Yamcha is being scary)" he whimpered through his scared little sobs.

Oolong understood, said nothing, and braced himself behind the rock he was hiding behind. He was originally going to run away, but Yamcha is here now. He could sense where he was and what he was thinking. 'Well, I guess I can't run now… I might as well stay with Bulma and the cat, maybe he might think better of me if he thinks I'm protecting them.'

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Yamcha quickly powered himself up while gauging the situation. 'He has a lot of power but bad control over it. It's seeping out of his body, coming from everywhere. Not only that, but he is a big guy. Sure, he is about 3-4 times stronger than me, but he can't be that much faster.'

That's what he thought, until he felt the surging power behind him. Turning around as quick as he could, he tried to find the incoming attack and block it with an open palm. He knew he couldn't block it, but rolling with it will allow him to get some time. It was a right cross. Poorly executed and slower than it should have been, Yamcha was able to push it a bit to his left while me moved right. 'He is too fast for me. It was probably the weights that Roshi gave him. His technique isn't good though, he never developed it. And he is big; I can easily land a blow on him. But even if I do, nothing would be enough to hurt him. I would have to concentrate my Ki and strike him with either a Ki enhanced attack or a full out Ki attack. I don't even know if I can use a Kamehameha. I have enough energy, but I'm not sure if my body can handle it. Kaioken is way out of the question; I'm not going to even attempt that until I'm at least stronger then Roshi. So a Ki enhanced attack. Now should I go for a punch, a hand sword, or a finger sword? Na, I shouldn't do any of those, they aren't my moves. I'll do one of mine.'

And so he did. He waited till the big guy attacked again. Another behind the back attack with his speed. 'Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, I don't think you can.' He ducked under the punch and then he put all his Ki in his hand and finger tips. He spun on the ball of his foot, then he put his other one behind him. He rocketed off of it straight into the Ox King's side and dug his fingers into his skin. The thrill was exhilarating, he loved the challenge. The danger, the thrill, the fight. The ability to cause pain and to take it. He was a hunter, a wolf. And he just sunk his teeth into some tasty Ox.

The blood spray snapped him back into reality as it splashed onto his cheek. That wasn't supposed to happen. He pulled his fingers out of the holes he made, looking down at his red palm. 'What just happened? I was just supposed to leave a scratch, break his armor; I was going to drag my hand down. Why did I just go straight in, what happened to me?'

He was looking down at his hand, still stuck in the Wolf Fang Fist position. He clasped his other hand around his wrist of the bloodied hand. He looked down at it, feeling fear for the first time since Pu'ar died. He didn't fully understand what happened, and he couldn't stop it. He was so in his own world that he couldn't hear or see the Ox King fall on his back to the ground, bouncing once before settling down, crying out in pain all the way.

He also didn't see the huge hand trying to hold the wounds closed, which it couldn't do because the armor was in the way. The hand was able to rip the spot in-between the 5 holes out, but it still couldn't get any pressure on the wounds. Its fingers were too fat. The Ox King yelled for help, and Bulma came over with the cat still hiding between her ears. He finally took his hands off his eyes. The first thing he saw was the horrified look plastered on Yamcha's face, the second thing he saw was that Yamcha's hand was covered with blood. Sure, he has seen Yamcha get bloodied before, but this was more than he ever saw! He went back to covering his eyes and thinking happy thoughts. Bulma was trying to wrap the wound, but the armor would take a while to get off without any help. She looked around for help, Oolong was nowhere in sight, like usual. The only person there was Yamcha. She was a bit weary of the blood that was covering him and the look on his face, but nothing truthfully scared her. She shouted at Yamcha, but that did little to get his attention. She shouted again "YAMCHA, GET OVER HERE!" Still, it seems like he didn't even notice. She finally got up, ran over to him, and open hand smacked him right in the face. "YAMCHA, SNAP OUT OF IT! WE NEED YOU NOW." She looked at him, still captured by his bloodied hand. He was shaking and still looked like he was the one who got hurt. "I need you" she whispered, scared of what just happened and what is still happening.

Yamcha finally snapped out of it hearing Bulma say that. He looked around, and then saw the Ox King. He was still lying down and there was a hole in the side of his armor. Blood was leaking out and making a puddle on the ground under him, which quickly dried up because of the heat from the mountain. The ground was stained red, and nothing can get it out now.

He looked, and his mind raced. 'What can I do?' To him, it doesn't even matter that he caused it. Not yet. He instinctively went through the phases. 1: determine the situation. Someone was bleeding out.

2: Any immediate danger? No.

3: If no, then assess self. This is the strange part, he had tons of energy charged throughout his body, and he didn't feel any Anti-Ki or fatigued from the fight earlier.

4: What can you do? Originally, he thought healing wouldn't be an option. The energy and lack of fatigued changed that. He can do it.

So he did.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

During the healing, the Ox King said "Well, you're full of surprises, aren't you? First, you are able to hurt me in a way only Master Roshi and Gohan are capable of, and then you are able to heal me. If you promise not to stare at your hand that long next time, I wouldn't mind having a rematch."

Yamcha still didn't know what to say. He hasn't said anything since he almost killed the big guy. He had no idea what happened to him. He couldn't control himself for that one second when he attacked. It was like he was sitting shotgun in his own body, unable to do anything. The weirdest part was the random Ki surge he had. It is so much easier to look back and figure out what happened then in the moment. The Ki came from inside him and spread throughout his whole body, until he couldn't contain and control any more. And even when he used it, it immediately replenished. This has never happened before, not even in the other universe.

Something was wrong.

And there is a good chance that Kami knows what it is.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

*For those of you who don't know, a Zenkai is an increase in power level that happens when a Saiyan gets extremely beaten and almost at the doors of death, and then survives. This is a permanent power increase, and can range anywhere from slightly increasing their power level to multiplying it over 10 times.

Even though this 'only happens' in a Saiyan (or at least that is what the wiki-page said), I propose it happens in most beings. Saiyans just happen to get the most benefit from it, and are one of the only ones to do so and are a space fairing being, so they are the only ones that get recorded for it. Humans are very close in genetics with them (this is proven by the fertile offspring, aka Gohan) so I think that they would also get a Zenkai, pretty large in comparison to other races, but extremely small compared to Saiyans. There is not an exact percentage for this ability, but it is dependent on how close to death that person was. The closer to death, the more they come back with. Over time, and the more it is used, the less they come back with.

[For example of Zenkai ability for different races. When a Saiyan uses it for the first time, the average percent is quite high (About 10-30 percent), for a human is also high in accordance to other life forms (About 2.5-5 percent), while a Namekian would have about average (.05-.1 percent), and low life forms like Namekian Frogs would have a low Zenkai, not only just low, but with their extremely low power levels already (about .001), and an increase percentage about (.0005-.001 percent), it is virtually undetectable.]

Now, these numbers are only a broad generalization. Some people get more out of it because of who they are and there genetics. Also, the closer to death, the more they get. So if a human with great genetics is literally on the brink of death and only survives by a miracle, they can get a huge Zenkai, up to maybe 2 times their power. Same for every race.

Every time they use it, the power boost goes down. Although there are exceptions, this makes doing Zenkai after Zenkai less and less rewarding. Different races (and the difference of beings inside that race) determines how fast the Zenkai decreases.

The exceptions would be if the amount of damage the body received (and the duration of the beating) is significantly more the second time in comparison to the first.

Example numbers:

50% damage times the 25% first time power increase = A power increase of about 13%, so this would probably be a Saiyan who took enough damage that their body triggers the Zenkai effect, but not too much damage was taken.

95% damage times the 20% second time power increase = A power increase of 18%. This is a whole lot, considering that they already got a boost and are getting a boost on ALL their power, not just the original power from their first boost.

I will explain everything in more detail and how Zenkai works when I explain Power (Ki) and how Ki works. (I will take a whole chapter to do this. It will be great.)

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

That was chapter 6! Yes, I'm sorry about the 500 word Zenkai rant, I tried to make it short. I didn't even explain how the duration of the injury affects the amount of power granted (which would explain why Goku got such a big boost after being possessed by Ginyu) and other effects not mentioned.

And it is my birthday WOO! YA! ALLRIGHT!

It was ok, not much happened.

But still good.  
Anyways, its question time!

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

**Q-** I enjoyed this chapter. I do have a question though. When did Yamcha learn the healing technique that he demonstrated here? I don't ever remember anyone besides Dende ever having a healing ability.

**A-** He lived many decades after the end of Z, which gave time to learn new techniques. I partly explained how it works.

**Q-** Really awesome story! I hope you do lots more. One of my top 10 authors :D

**A-** Thanks! It's great to hear that!

**Q-** Interesting concept on Ki, also very original. So it seems that Kami is nervous on the ramifications on what could happen due to Yamcha's interference. Also I thought Goku was only a power level of 10 when he destroyed Pilaf's castle, yet here he is with a power level of 43, are you simply changing it or is it from Yamcha?

**A-** Thanks for the compliment! About Kami, he only knows that something is wrong with Yamcha. He doesn't know exactly what, or if it even is Yamcha's fault. About the power levels. A normal human has a power of 5. Goku, at the start of the series, is basically bullet proof for low caliber) and can flip a car almost without efforts. Saying that Goku has the same power as 2 humans? A bit farfetched. 43 is much closer to what I would think his true power level is. (And he can use a Kamehameha with a power level of 10. So any human 1/5th the power of Hercule who learns the technique could also do it… I'm sorry, that is just really unbelievable.)

**Q- **Good, good, it's going well! Though, I would've liked to see Yamcha keep his future status secret to everyone barring Pu'ar, but this looks fine too. Also there's a very minor mistake, in that Bulma is 16, not 14 at this point in the series. Overall, I'm enjoying the story and hope you update soon!

**A- **Thank you for the correction! I fixed it right away. If anyone else sees anything that is wrong with the story, please tell me! It helps me plan, and it makes the story that much better.

**Q-** Interesting...Yamcha's knowledge and techniques should actually keep him well ahead of Goku (in terms of combat capability) for the whole Dragonball series, and even the start of the DBZ series. Enjoying the story so far!

**A-** Well so far he is stronger. You will see later in the power level section what happened to his power level. And he is much better in technique too.

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Bulma – 8

Yamcha before the fight – 58

Oolong – 5

Goku – 43

Pu'ar – 7

Ox King (relaxing) – 81

Ox King (Battle ready) – 162

Chichi - 25


	7. Chapter 7, The mountain of fire

Notice: Sorry for not posting last week, things were hectic. Also, next week I will not be able to make a chapter. The week after that is also iffy, so I'm pleased to announce that this is our first official Hiatus! *sarcasm intended* (Aka, I will be gone for up to 2 weeks :\ )

Notice 2: Good news now, I got an editor! :D Aka, the chapters will now come at a higher quality, and maybe they will be longer. I don't know yet, I'm writing this before I'm writing the story. ALSO, Thursday is my official release day! (Although it seems to be more like Thursday night at 11:00pm…)

**Chapter 7: The Mountain Of Fire **~-.-~**Dragon Ball Saga**

Roshi came with Goku and Chichi, respectfully flying on a spinning turtle and the cloud Kinto'un (Nimbus). Roshi was acting like a drunken man as he tried to stop his head from spinning. He was quickly able to orient himself, however.

"Can you really put it out, gramps?" The little boy asked, after he hopped off his golden cloud.

Master Roshi, either completely ignoring him or thinking it was a rhetorical question turned to the Ox king, and called him by his formal name. "Hey, Gyuu-maou!"

The Ox king tries to stand up from his sitting position, but falls to one knee. His wound was still open, but now it only looked like 5 scratches on the surface of his skin. "Daddy, are you all right?" They heard from the background, where a little girl was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, I'll be all right" he said with a smile. But what his daughter couldn't see was behind the smile. He was gritting his teeth trying to deal with the ever lessening pain. To him, the wounds seem to be quickly closing, and pain being removed as they closed. The thing was, Yamcha stopped healing him 5 minutes ago, and the accelerating healing stopped with it. _I guess the pain tends to linger, ehh future boy? That technique isn't perfect yet. _

"Yes Master?" he was finally able to say, after shifting to a better position.

Master Roshi then proceeded to chew him out, accusing him of all the crimes he has done, about all of his greed and killing he has done to gather his treasure. Ox King proceeded to bow down and apologized for everything he has done, and promised himself and everyone there that he would become a better person. Oolong was shocked that one of the strongest people in the world was bowing down to this old man that was all skin and bones. Then again, that same person just lost to Yamcha, who was laying down trying to catch his breath after the healing he just preformed. _This is almost unbelievable. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this whole situation was impossible._

Master Roshi then looked towards the fire, an impassive look still on his face. "Tell me something, which one here was able to able to wound you to the point where you could no longer function?"

"That would be me, Master" Yamcha stated as he stood up and dusted himself off. He was feeling tired from generating so much Ki, the Anti-Ki partials had lodged themselves in almost every space they could find, waiting to be processed and removed from his body.

"Not a scratch on you. Impressive. I didn't think there were any humans able to hurt Gyuu-maou, and I thought it was even less likely for there to be one that was weaker than him and also get away without a scratch. Care to tell me how you did it?" Master Roshi.

The bandit replied simply, the in the best way he knew how. "Having lived through life already, I somehow was able to restart it from 2-3 days ago. I was very old when I died, and then I suddenly woke up young again. So far, everything is happening just as it had before I died."

"And you don't know why?"  
"No, I don't. Kami might know, but I'm not even sure if he does. So I will collect the Dragon Balls and wish for the knowledge." Yamcha was surprised how well Roshi was able to take in the information.

"Ahh, so that's your goal. Well, it isn't evil, so I guess I won't have to stop you, but you still didn't answer my question. How did you beat Gyuu-maou?"

Yamcha thought about this question. The problem was he still didn't have answer. It was one of the many questions he had himself. "I don't know." he finally said.

"I see. Gyuu-maou, would you be able to shed some light on this situation?"

"Umm, I don't really know what happened. He started out slower and weaker than me, and then he all of a sudden got stronger." He then signaled for Roshi to come near him, which he did. He whispered, "It also looked like he lost control of himself when it happened. He stared down at his hand for almost a minute in what looked like disbelief and shock before he healed my wounds."

"Well, since we don't have any more information about the time traveler's mess, the only thing to do now is clean up this blazing mess. And Gyuu-maou, it's pathetic that you couldn't put this out yourself." He then proceeded to go towards Goku, and reminded him of his 'Condition', and then he called Bulma over where they agreed on the terms. But before she left, Roshi told her to wait a second. "Listen here. You have to keep an eye out for that boy, ok? He is currently weaker than me, so for a while I will be able to stop him if he turns bad. I want you to tell me anything you can about him the next time you see me. Ok?"

Bulma knew that the old man was a pervert, but to see him genuinely concerned about Yamcha and all of them as a group was a surprise to her. "Um, sure, ok." She said, while walking back to everyone else.

"Hey, how about I put out that fire then?" Roshi said to everyone, happy that his deal will go over well and that he doesn't have to constantly worry about the bandit. The mood instantly changed and everyone started to get excited. They were going to watch the #1 strongest (or 3rd, if you included Kami and Popo) person alive put out the worlds biggest fire with only the materials he had on him. And a second later, he had even less on him. His shirt started floating to the floor.

_Sure_ Yamcha started to think, _He is powerful now. A power level of about 100 in base form is nothing to sneeze at for a human in this age. But how strong is he really? I have not seen him go into this form since the last time he put out the fire, which was a life time ago. I would love to see what his power level is now that I can actually sense it._

And sense it he did. As Roshi powered up and buffed up, Yamcha looked out in awe. _His power level tripled, maybe even more! He isn't powering up now! What is truly happening is that he is really holding back all the time, and finally showing his true power! He is letting his muscles soak in the Ki, the Anti-Ki is being processed at an extreme rate! … No, the processing can't keep up. He really is pushing it, 250, maybe 270 is his true max. He is way over that now. He really is trying to get every ounce of Ki he can possibly get. Does he really have that poor control of Ki?_

Roshi shot the Kamehameha at the mountain. _The inefficient Kamehameha wave, very loosely packed. This allows for more Ki to slip away from the main beam. The only reason the lower power Dodon ray is able to pierce through the wave is because of the high density of the ray, and low density of the wave. If he only compressed it… I guess Roshi really is bad at controlling Ki. Maybe we can work on that later._

Giving his teacher a teaching, now THAT is priceless. _I guess I never thought about improving other Z fighters techniques, I always thought they would do it themselves. If I train and improve, I could have always counted in them to do the same. I guess I couldn't count on Roshi to do the same, though._

Everyone else was wholly impressed. Bulma felt an even greater appreciation because of his seriousness of Yamcha's situation, him acting goofy afterwards barley even fazed her. Then she went to go look for the dragon balls. Goku went off after being told he couldn't make a Kamehameha, and he did it anyways. Yeah, he wreaked the house car, but hey, he was able to make a Kamehameha Wave without 50 years of training. That scored points in Master Roshi's books. That, and finding out from the Ox-king that Goku is Son Gohan's grandson was enough to start some small talk with the Saiyan kid. In fact, it was more than enough to invite the kid to train with him with a promise that Goku will become stronger than him by the time he is done. Of course Roshi never meant it, but the fact was that it would happen, and quite easily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Goku started to say "Yamcha already promised to train me."

Yamcha's eyes opened wide with fright for the first time in years. _Nonono, this is a misunderstanding! Yes, I want to train him, but I want to AFTER he trains with Roshi. There is no way I can train him as effectively as Roshi could! _"Actually, I was thinking of training him after he trained with you. And if it isn't too much trouble, I would love to train alongside him." _I hope this works!_

Roshi thought for a bit. Yes, having another student is a hassle, but this boy needs to be watched over. From what he heard so far, the bandit needs to be watched. And injuring Gyuu-maou is no small feat. _I guess I have to take him in as well. _"Fine, I'm ok with this. Go get the dragon balls first and then we can talk again about the training"

"Thank you Master Roshi!" Yamcha said. Goku noticed this and said the same quickly afterwards.

_I can get used to this again _Thought the pervy old man, before an exhilarating scream disrupted his thoughts.

"It looks like they found it" Goku said, thinking out loud. He was now on top of a wall, walking on the broken edges. He got bored really easily and was wondering what the others were up to.

Then they came back, where they saw what happened to the house car. "Ah, no, my house!" Oolong exclaimed "It has been totally wreaked!"

"Don't worry about that! Here, take my car! It is the least I could do after that sparing match." The Ox-king said as he tossed the capsule at Bulma, the closest one to him. She clicked it open, and out popped a hover car. "It's a little old, but it's darn fast!"

"Wow!" she said, instantly recognizing the hover car type. This WAS a fast model; it was a hover-racer from 35 years ago. One of the fastest from that time, only the 325Z was faster. _We could get to the next ball within a day thanks to this car!_ "Come on everyone, pile in!"

They were all going to the car to pile in; when Roshi suddenly remembered about the 'compensation' he was going to get because of his help. He was walking up to the car, when on the way, Yamcha saw him. Yamcha wanted to talk to Roshi about the training, both his and the old mentors. Bulma noticed that Yamcha stayed behind to talk to the old man, and she also waited. Goku got bored of waiting, so he went over to talk to the Ox-King about the fight that happened. On the way, the Ox-Kings daughter, the adorable Chichi, shyly asked about Goku's hand in marriage, which he accepted. He was confused, but accepted the marriage anyways.

_I'm sorry I had to do this to you buddy, but we need your son more then you know it_ thought Yamcha, before finally speaking to Roshi. "Master, about the training, you need to train too."

"What? I have been the protector of the earth for hundreds of years, and I need to train now? What do you know?"

"Well, for starters, I could tell right now that you have very poor control of your Ki. You constantly push it lower than it should be, and then push yourself way to hard when you actually need your power. Your techniques are also unrefined, you need the extra power to make up for the lack of control you have. Destroying that mountain isn't what you were aiming to do. The Kamehameha had extremely poor containment; energy was flying out of the sides everywhere. The only reason you are the world's strongest human is because you have been given opportunities no one else had. Son Gohan was better then you, yes?"

This ruffled Roshi's feathers, if he had any that is. No one has talked to him like this since, well since HE had a master. One thing he couldn't deny was that what Yamcha said WAS true. He never had full control over his power, nor was he ever able to use it to its fullest extent. And even though he was stronger than Son Gohan, he would have certainly lost if he had to fight him for real. "… What would you have me do?" the old man finally said.

"The magazines are nice and wonderful, trust me on this. You and I spend a good number of decades looking at them and watching them on TV with others. But the thing is this: the time line has changed dramatically. I don't know what will go wrong in this one, but something will. Something always does. For the next 6-8 years, you are the strongest person on earth. If anything goes wrong, then you will have to step up to the challenge. That and one more thing. I hate to reveal the future like this, but in a Tenkaichi Budokai that will come up, you and Goku will face off in the finals. You barley manage to beat him. With my added training, Goku will beat you without breaking a sweat. This cannot happen."

"Why not, what is the worst that can happen? The worst thing is that he starts to get lazy. I would like for him to find his full potential, but he doesn't need to. We have been at peace for so long, if he is stronger than me, then I don't see any problems handing protection of the earth over to him."

Roshi had a good argument. Or so he thought. Yamcha, realizing that the old man needed to listen said the only thing that he knew would faze the old man. "Piccolo is coming soon. Because I am here and changed history and we might not win. That fight was close as well; any small detail can change the outcome. I need you to get stronger. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Goku. If you won't do it for him, do it for the world." This paused Roshi. And worried him. A deep line of fear, worry, and hate crossed his face. He wished he had taken his training more seriously now. Piccolo is a great threat. But… his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand softly placed on his shoulder. "I know that you think that you can't do it. And I can't blame you. Going hundreds of years without improving at all is somewhat of a letdown and a real motivation killer. But all that happened is that you hit a wall. And from experience, I can tell you that all walls can be broken, scaled, or walked around. So now, you're going to start to scale it. But only if you agree to my training, ok?"

_This is ridiculous! This young boy who can't be more then 16 is telling me my experience, and scaring me to the point where I almost soiled myself! _Roshi thought _But… everything he says is true. I have hit a wall. I do need help. I don't know where to go from here, but I know I must go on ahead. I don't have my master to save us all this time, I must go myself. _"Fine, tell me what to do."

Yamcha smiled. Everything is going great, nothing bad could happen from this. "Ok, this is the easy part. Can you make a ball of energy in your hand like this?"

He didn't want Bulma to see that he could do this. She was already getting a bit to clingy, seeing this would put him at an all new high in her book. That could not happen; he needed her to get with the other Saiyan in order to have trunks. He made sure that she already left before he made the ball in his hand. Of course, he kept Pu'ar behind. The little cat will have to learn this side of him fast; it will probably stay like this for a while. The reason he left was that Bulma was getting antsy in the Bunny suit she was wearing; she definitely didn't want to remind Roshi about what she owed him.

Roshi looked impressed with the ball "I didn't think anyone could make energy like this besides me and Gohan, but yes, I do know how to do it. But doing something like that is Childs play, I don't understand what you want me to do with it?"

"It's quite simple. I want you to make the ball right now, do it please." He waited for his soon-to-be master to form the ball "Good, now every time the sun comes up, I want you to increase the power of the ball by half its current power. Oh, and you cannot let the ball go out. Yes, when the sun sets, you can shrink the ball down, but when the sun comes up, the ball should be back at its original size and force, plus some energy. Over time, I would like you to decimate less and less during the night time. Are we ok with this?"

_I don't really have a choice, now do I? "_Sure, whatever floats your boat. BUT, I am going to make your training extremely hard for you and your little friend, ok?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want! Thank you master Roshi! Now I have to go catch up with the others. There is someone dangerous in the next town, and I have to make sure nothing bad happens to them! I will see you later, for training!"

"I'll see you then! … Oh no, Bulma left! Now I won't get my feel!" He said jokingly, knowing that he basically gave up that type of material for the next couple of years. Still, it felt good to start training again. _Maybe I will walk to the sea and then swim the whole way to Kame House. Only using one hand should be challenging enough for me. _He thought, before heading off in the direction of his house.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

So that was chapter 7! Sadly, only the first 1000 words out of 3000 where reviewed by the editor, he had to leave for this week, but will be back after our 1-2 week Hiatus. The good news is, I think the first thousand are at a much higher quality, so I'm very happy that I was able to get the editor!

And now it is question time, so here we go!

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

**Q- **Hmmmm, looking forward to seeing what's up with Yamcha's power spike...

**A-** Well, sadly that hasn't been revealed yet. I bet Yamcha is dying to know as well!

**Q-** Happy Birthday!

Also looking forward to the next chapter and what caused Yamcha's freak-out.

**A-** Thanks! And I'm sorry if you didn't understand what happened (I blame myself), but basically at the end of the fight, Yamcha's thoughts were replaced with wild instinct which he had no control over. And somehow, he became faster, stronger, and had a large amount of power stored up, but with none of the toll on his body (meaning that he didn't feel tired at all. He actually felt better than he did before the fight started)

**Q-** Nice chapter things will be different compare to dragon ball I can't wait to see what you got in store.

**A-** Well, one thing is certain. Chichi and Goku will grow up and get married. But will they be the same people when they grow up? (Aka, Goku being a dunder-head and Chichi being a bossy-boss?)

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

… Come on people, only 3 reviews? That's the least amount so far, and it was such a huge chapter! The biggest one yet! Come on, what happened to your spirit?  
Well, that is enough badgering for reviews; I might as well post the power levels.

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Yamcha before the fight – 58

Yamcha power spike – 174

Goku – 43

Goku's Kamehameha – 45

Ox King (relaxing) – 81

Ox King (Battle ready) – 162

Master Roshi (relaxing) – 112


	8. Chapter 8, Bunny Town

Well, I don't have much to say this time besides that I got the editor back, and I actually started this on my vacation so I should be ahead and keep up with the regular scheduling.

Reminder, the release date is Thursday, and will be until further notice.

**Chapter 8: Bunny town ~-.**** .****-~ Dragon Ball Saga**

"Ok, I still got a lock on their power levels. They are over in that direction. They curved right here if that helps."

Yamcha had his eyes closed and was pointing almost straight ahead. He would drive if he could concentrate on Goku's power and not steer them into one of the giant mushrooms. He could also use a nice rest from the fight. He remembered that he really didn't do much, but any change, no matter how small, could upset what is destined to happen. He was worries that he caused too much change. The rabbit gang wasn't too strong, and they didn't do much to raise Goku's power level besides give him a good beating, and whatever Zenkai that came with it. _Ahh! I almost got too lost in thought, I need to continuously keep tabs on where he is. Wait, did he just stop?_

Unbeknown to Yamcha, the trio did stop for gas. Oolong stayed with the car while Bulma went to go abuse the fact that she was wearing bunny ears. Of course she didn't know that she was taking advantage of the poor villagers, but she did nonetheless. Yamcha did sense that Bulma left Goku's protection though, so he went to straight to her first. _We are almost there… it doesn't look like anything wrong has happened yet. Thank Kami for that fact._

He was able to sense 2 foul feeling energies in the distance, heading off in the direction of the car. _Great, these 2._ He was easily able to feel them because of their evilness. _Evil powers grow so much easier than good ones, it's almost unfair._ Almost, because the good always had the help of others, that that helped ease the balance. _Well, at least it's easy to know where they are at all times_.

He also felt Bulma going back to the car, fully clothed in her new outfit. _It fits her really well…_ Yamcha started thinking, when at the worst point he could, Pu'ar started to speak.

"Yamcha, why are we sneaking around and hiding? And isn't that Bulma over there?"

Faster than anyone could see, Yamcha turned around, grabbed the small cat and jumped on top of the closest building. Holding the little one's mouth to prevent him from screaming, Yamcha used his other had to put his fingers to his lips to quiet him. "Sorry I had to be so rough, but I can't let anyone know that we are here. There are really bad people here, and I want to make sure that the others are safe, even if it means deceiving them a bit. I know where 2 of them are, but I can't take them out until the last one arrives." Yamcha concentrated a moment. It seems Bulma stopped along the way; she is not as close to the car as she should have been. _Did she notice us?_

Maybe, maybe not. But she was caught walking in front of the Bunny Men as she was noticed by Goku and Oolong. "Hey, girl! Why don't you come with us for a bit?" the taller, lanky bunny member said.

Yamcha's brow furrowed a bit in thought. _Wasn't she already with them when they stumbled upon her? This is bad, I can't remember. I guess I will just have to watch and see if anything goes the way it's planed._

Bulma spoke with defiance, completely ignoring them as she continued to walk towards Goku and Oolong. The short, fat, dark skinned one grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her. "Well this hasn't happened in a while! So you're telling me that you have never heard of the Rabbit gang before? The most infamous gang who can get even crying babies to shut up? You must not be from around here. Let me tell you who we are."

Bulma tried pulling away. "No thank you, I don't have time to play around. HEY GOKU!"

But she couldn't pull away, try as she might. The fat bunny was much too strong for her. All of a sudden, she started to feel a bit of creeping fear. It wasn't there before because she was too confident in herself. She could always handle any situation. Hell, someone almost killed her by destroying her car, and she didn't even think about it past the day it happened. They were still traveling together, actually. But that was different, Goku had good intents. These 2… "GOKU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The tall one upholstered his gun. "Hoh, you've got some attitude… Don't you want to live a long life?"

This is when Yamcha grabbed Pu'ar and jumped down off the roof, then used his speed to get behind the car. He thought his speed was fast enough to go un-noticed, but apparently Bulma saw him. "YAMCHA, HELP!"

Goku and Oolong looked around for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere. _Good, they don't know where I am yet. And it will definitely be too hard to save Bulma now without a distraction… I know! I will Ki-Whisper to Goku and tell him that they are bad people, and to attack after I make a distraction. _

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

The Ki-Whisper is a technique that only certainty people can use. Only people with absolute Ki control can use it. It is an advanced technique based on one Goku used when he was first going Super Saiyan 3 against Buu. He shot a large amount of Ki out of his mouth with some words telling Kid Trunks to hurry up. The Ki spread out, but kept the vibrations of his voice in it. This technique solved the problem of talking to your friends across great distances, with the only back draw being that there was a limit on how far the voice will reach before spreading too thin. The farther away the person, the quieter the voice would sound. Also, anyone can hear it, not just their allies. This makes it impossible to use it to make a plan. This was the Ki-Shout, named so because shouting actually improved the area of effect.

The next step to improve this technique was to make the Ki in a beam instead of just being a burst of energy, so that only the person you are talking to will hear. But this had the same flaws the above had. Over distance, the message got quieter. This was caused by the vibrations that were still escaping the beam, so anyone standing next to the beam can also hear it, but not as loud as the person on the receiving end. This is the Ki-Talk, because it was still necessary to be somewhat loud so the person on the end would hear, but if it was too loud then it would be easier to hear from the sides.

The Ki-Whisper, however, was easily thought up by Gohan. Yamcha got pretty close with the young scientist later in life. It was impossible to be unfriendly with him unless you tried to be! They would talk about basic science principles and how to use them to improve one's techniques. Yamcha really needed to perfect everything he could to get whatever advantage they would bring, being the weakest of the Z-Fighters left him needing to get and use any edge he could to stay on equal terms with the rest of them. So when Yamcha brought this technique up, it took Gohan about 2 seconds to come up with an answer. "Well, you have the best Ki control out of everyone. So this should be easy for you to do. When making the beam, make the outside of it much denser then the inside, this will cause the vibrations to reverberate back inside. The effect is that the message you're trying to send will never get quieter, and no one else will be able to hear it unless they intercept the beam mid-way. Also, you should be able to turn the beam and move it around obstacles, making it much more suitable for battles."

Then, like always, Yamcha tried to test out Gohan's theory. It worked, of course, as he was able to ask Gohan "So, does it work?" He sent the beam out one window, around the house they were in, and through another window that leads into a different room, where it went straight to where Gohan agreed to stand. Yamcha thanked Gohan and then continued the talk, while the scientist wrote down another observation of Ki and filled it with the rest of them.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Yamcha whispered to Goku "Goku, this is me, Yamcha. First, I want you to pretend like you don't hear me. I have a plan. Bulma is in danger; those are bad men over there. I want you to go beat them up after I take the gun away from the one holding Bulma, ok?" _Good, that was nice and simple. Maybe he will understand._

"Ok Yamcha!" Goku said out loud. Yamcha face palmed, and Oolong looked strangely at Goku. "What are you talking about, I don't see Yamcha anywhere!"

_Uch, these 2 are causing a ruckus. I should really do it now._ And so he did. He used his speed to make it across to where the 2 guys were holding Bulma, grabbed the gun out of the tall one's hand, then crushed it and threw it backwards, so it landed with a 'clang' in front of them and Bulma. But before it landed, he was able to slip behind a building and start watching from this new angle.

The second the gun was in the air, Goku smiled. He was ready to fight; he hasn't done so in a while, not since Yamcha challenged him. He instantly closed the gap between him and the tall guy as if he wasn't even trying. He then punched him in the stomach, causing the tall guy to bend in half. Goku really didn't punch hard though; he used this to set up for a kick. Jumping a good 2 feet in the air, he almost knocked the guys head loose. In fact, the kick was so strong that the guy's goggles stretched 3 inches, before coming back and smacking him back in the face.

The kick knocked him unconscious, and the goggle slap put rings around his eyes before they finally settled on his helmet. The dude looked like he was staring into Yamaha's soul, but all Yamcha saw was Goku's version of drawing on someone's face while they are asleep. He would have chuckled, but a lot of Krillin's jokes were funnier, so as Krillin once said "Man, you guys must be building up a laughter resistance or something!"

Either way, Yamcha decided to move to a different location, and the short man decided to let go of Bulma and pull out his gun. Goku knew exactly what this meant, so he did a simple 1, 2, and 3. 1: get out of the guys range. Aka, jump over the guy faster than he could react. 2: Upholster his own weapon of choice, aka, Nojibo, the magical growing stick. Then 3: From behind, using the stick to poke the guy's behind, effectively cutting off any resistance from this one. _Hehe, that's great_. Yamcha thought, right before he thought about going back to get Pu'ar.

Bulma felt much better now. The creeping fear was just that, nothing more. She was just so not used to the idea of fearing something that she acted like that._ I have to keep my composure, nothing can happen to me while I have Goku around. Both him and Yamcha can keep me safe. I'm sure Yamcha is here too! The gun from the guys hand didn't mysteriously get wreaked, it must have been him! I even thought I saw him earlier. Ok, be cool, your protected now. _"Hey, come on guys, let's go."

As they were all getting into the car, the smaller round one was able to get to his knees and pick up the radio. "E-excuse me, boss, but please come to town. There's a super strong guy here…"

_To think he scared me before, look at him now! Mumbling on the floor like that, it's pretty pathetic._ She thought things like this until this villager wrapped in a turban and overcoat came over and said "You guys really did it now! Don't you know what you just did?" before he ran away just like everyone else. They all went away to their houses, scrambling over one another like a bunch of mice trapped in a maze.

"I… have a bad feeling about this…" Oolong stated which sparked a reply from Bulma. "Don't worry! There isn't anything that can happen that Goku and Yamcha won't be able to take care of! And this doesn't make any sense; we beat the bad guys up! The least they could do was say thanks!"

But soon enough, the so called 'bad guys' where back on their feet. The one who got kicked in the face had trouble standing, and a really sore jaw. "Relax! I already called the boss!" the pudgy bunny man said before he turned around "Heh heh heh, it's all over for you 3! You are all going to turn into carrots and be eaten!"

The tall one turned over to the small one and said "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some carrot cake.

Goku stood in the back of the car, trying to understand what the last guy just said. "Kakarots?" Goku said out loud.

"No, what in Kami's name is a Kakarot? A CARROT you stupid-!" He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He lightly hit his partner on the shoulder before pointing "Hey look, it's the Boss's car!"

"BOSS!" "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

As the car came closer, the trio wasn't really scared anymore. Well, Oolong was really the only one who was scared. Goku was confused and curious like always, and Bulma was her defiant self. The car was painted a very light pink and had a bunny's face painted on the front. Too boot, the car was also decorated with a fluffy looking bunny tail and 2 ears, right up front. Then the boss stepped out. The gang members ran over to their rabbit of a boss in a very pathetic way, talked to him for a bit and then pointed at the trio of heroes. Oolong even admitted to his false sacredness, and said out loud how week the master looked. As he was doing this, Yamcha tried to get a good read on him. _25. So Goku always was stronger than him. I'm sure it will go up a bit when he actually tries to fight, but for now he still is stronger than 5 humans. _"Pu'ar, I'm going to need your skills in a while. Can I count on you?"

"Of course Yamcha!" the little cat said. Yamcha smiled, they were back as a team for now.

And at the same time, it looked like the 2 groups stopped insulting each other. This was signaled by the Rabbits jump through the air, about 25 feet (7.5 meter) distance before landing feet first in front of the good guys. _Ok, power level of 30. Impressive, but what is even more impressive is his ability to turn people into carrots._

To explain how exactly he does this, we shale watch what he does. First, he puts his hand out to shake Bulma's. Then, Bulma hits his hand away in disgust and contempt. He doesn't seem to mind it, because he doesn't. This sets him up for his ability. He flexed his hands, and Bulma went "Poof" and a carrot magically appeared in her place.

The pig and the Sayain were both surprised at this feat, and looked so. The Bunny gang members just stood and laughed at their fortune, and how they are now on the winning side of the battle. _Not for long, though_ Yamcha thought.

"YOU MONSTER!" Goku yelled at the Rabbit standing in front of him, jumping off the car to get in fighting distance. The Rabbit then proceeded to taunt him with his power, revealing how it worked to the Goku that didn't yet understand it. Still cowing in the car, Oolong looked out onto Goku's Back. "Goku, use your Bo-staff!"

"Oh yea!" And then he used it.

"Wait! If you keep attacking, I'm going to eat this carrot right here!" The rabbit said, in a last attempt to save himself. It worked though, because Goku is one of those who will sacrifice himself so save others.

Goku called over to Oolong, asking him for any other ideas. The problem with that Is that Oolong already left in the car. "Sayonara! This has nothing to do with me!"

While Goku was being angry at the pig, and the Rabbit gloating at Goku's lack of incompetent friends, Yamcha whispered to Pu'ar. "Soon Goku will get beat up by the 2 henchmen. When that happens, I need you to turn into a bird and steal the carrot. Do NOT touch him. I will beat up the 2 guys who are beating on Goku, and then he can use his staff to beat up the Bunny. You got it?"

"Yes sir!" And he did, for they were beating on Goku pretty badly.

The bunny was completely surprised when a simple bird had the indecency to swipe the carrot from him. But the rabbit had a simple advantage to this situation. _The bird brushed me when he grabbed it. So now I'll turn him into a carrot to replace the one he stole from me! _By clenching his fist, he did just that. The Bird was a carrot, and both fell only a couple of feet to the ground were they bounced before coming to a rest.

At the same time, Yamcha jumped down in a simple fashion and grabbed the back of the short one's head, pushing it straight into the ground. He then pushed off the ground, spin kicking the tall one in the same spot Goku kicked earlier. _To add insult to injury…_ Yamcha thought, as the tall one fell over, probably unable to think due to the intense rattling of his brain. "Goku! We got Bulma back! You can go back to beating him up! Remember to use Nyoi-bo!"

"Oh, there you are!" Goku said, with only minor scratches everywhere.

"Hurry up already, and don't let him touch you!"

"All right!" The young Saiyan said, picking up his trusty staff and prepared to give a beating.

Yamcha looked around for Pu'ar. He didn't see him or feel his power level, but he did see 2 carrots on the ground. _Things are already deviating from the original time line… This is bad. _He didn't dwell on the thought for too long. He learned to think about something negative, then to put it out of his mind._ If you dwell on something negative for too long, you're bound to miss something else._ That was something he thought up a long time ago.

Looking back at Goku and the boss, he saw the boss was rubbing his head and complaining about the amount of pain that was on his head. The ex-bandit walked over with the carrots and gave them over to Goku, who demanded that they be turned back into themselves. The consequence for not doing so was death.

"Ok ok, I get it!" And then the rabbit clapped his hands, and then Pu'ar appeared on top of Bulma. "Hi!" The cat said, as Bulma looked down at him on her lap "I saved you!"

As Bulma was trying to remember what just happened, Goku was tying up the rabbit gang, who themselves were worried about not being touched by their boss. "Yamcha came to help!"

"EHH? Yamcha is here!? I knew it! Where is he?"

"Huh? He must have left…" Goku said, before he noticed Pu'ar still on Bulma's lap. "Oh, but he left his cat here, so he must come back!"

"I AM NOT HIS CAT! I am his friend!" Pu'ar said, before going silent for a while. Well, at least that's what it looked like to everyone else. But only he and Yamcha knew differently, because the bandit was using his whisper technique.

"Hey buddy. Listen, you have to go with them for a while, I'll follow from behind. I'll meet up with you guys soon, ok?"

"Ok Yamcha!" Pu'ar said, while Bulma and Oolong looked at him curiously. Goku got bored, and decided that the bunny men should be placed on the moon. "So I'm going to have to stay with you guys for a while, it that ok? Yamcha will come be with us later."

"Sure!" Bulma said, excited that Yamcha would be with her later.

Oolong protested a bit, but in the end Bulma won out, like always. Then she noticed. "Hey, where did Goku go?" And then she noticed everyone looking behind her and cheering. So she looked back, and there was the Saiyan kid, sliding down his pole. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I just took the rabbits to the moon!"

"Eh?" Bulma asked, and looked up. She couldn't see it, but all 3 rabbits were up there. And they were making mochi, just like the old legend said.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

So that was chapter 8!

And even though you guys don't know it, this was done wayyyyyyy in advanced, so now I have time to work on the next chapter! So that means I can post chapters in the morning, not night! :D

Anyways, onto the next chapter. But first, here are the Questions, and the answers to go with them!

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

Q - Nice chap mate, I'll look forward to the next one. Btw, how many chapters are you planning to make?  
A – I'm doing at least 15. At most, it's going to have to be around 200. Remember, I am going all the way to the end of DBZ (and maybe even beyond, but it's not going to be GT). I might even do a remake of Dragon Ball Multiverse, where this new universe is Number 18, and all the universes that are affected by this one are affected accordingly. (I probably won't do that, but that is an idea for if this continues.)

Q - Roshi actually training this is rarely touched on material! Looking forward to seeing how this shapes up.  
A – Thank you, I try to please the crowd. *bows* I know Roshi is mostly overlooked, but he does have a high power level for a human, and a better concept of how it works then Frieza's henchmen, who have more power but cannot use it at all, so they need the cannons on their arms that allows them to use energy. But even though he can use it better than them, he has always been clueless on exactly how it worked. He just knows _All right, this seems to work. Now how can I change it for the better?_ But then he doesn't understand he could do things like compound the wave, or keep more of it from leaking out.

Q -This is kind of a silly question, but do you plan to do a pairing?  
A – Umm… I don't understand. You mean like character pairing? If so, then of course! Trunks cannot come back from the future if he isn't born! But then again, he might not be the same trunks we know and love.

Q - Great Fic, can't wait for the new chapters to be out. Hopefully Yamcha won't screw up the timeline, but I'm not counting on it. My prediction is that the Z Fighters will be really OP through the Frieza Saga, but by the Fusion Saga-GT, they will have become overconfident, lazy, and weak.  
A – Thanks for the post and support! Next is your prediction. Well, that's all good and all, but that's a long way away. Something has to and will go wrong, that is just a law a nature. And btw, I'm not doing GT at all. And I know one thing. Yamcha will never get lazy. Right Yamcha?  
Y - … No promises. I do plan on getting married you know.  
A – Well… Um… I guess he might get lazy then. But who knows what will happen by then?

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

4 reviews, not bad. Not good either, but definitely not bad.

And on a different note, my editor was not able to edit this chapter. But no fear! The week after we get #10 out, we are going to go back and edit everything! This means that by the time #11 is up, you should really go back and re-read everything, some chapters might double+ in length, and might now include some details that would make the story make more sense!

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Yamcha before the fight – 58

Yamcha power spike – 174

Goku – 43

Goku after getting beat up - 40

Ox King (Battle ready) – 162

Master Roshi (relaxing) – 112

Master Roshi (Over doing it) – 263

Son Gohan (aka, grandpa Gohan) - ?


	9. Chapter 9, Meeting pilaf

Nothing to say before the chapter starts off, besides to remind everyone that next week is going to be a break in the story line, where we will tell you how Ki works, and maybe even get into the basics of some future techniques, like how Kaioken is done.

**Chapter 9: Meeting Pilaf ~-.**** .****-~ Dragon Ball Saga**

Yamcha was following them in the newer version of the car, trying to stay hidden and sense any and all power levels ahead of him. So far, it was tough to do, but they were clear of any and all problems for now. He also was thinking up a plan. _I don't need this wish to be wasted on a pair of panties. Hfil, I will personally get him a fresh pair or 2 if he truly wants them. I can use this wish to find out more about why I am here, and how I got here. But if the dragon can't answer, what should I wish for? _He continues thinking for a couple more seconds, and then he had to swerve out of the way before hitting straight into a giant mushroom's stem. He kept swerving around a couple more before he finally started hitting the breaks. _Phew, that was close. I really shouldn't be thinking while I'm trying to drive and sense power levels. Speaking of which, I should sense for power levels now._

And he did. And he found them. All 4 of them are on the road. But he also felt another person, slightly off road. This person was standing very high on top of a mushroom, most probably surveying the road. Yamcha was just able to see the woman standing up there. _That's one of Pilaf's gang! It has to be, there was no one else on the road. Well, I guess it is time to start spoiling their plans. _He first gathered his car into a capsule before bounding from mushroom to mushroom, working his way up them as he moved from one to the next. By the time he got there, he heard her say "Understood! Soba, can you see the car?"

"Yeah, I see it!" a voice from the other side of the walkie-talkie said.

Yamcha thought this was enough. He sped behind the girl, and ripped the antenna out of the top of the device. "Bad girl!" Was all she heard before she wasn't holding anything in her hands. She didn't even noticed that her whole coat and satchel were removed as well. The only things that were left on her where her black boots, her white pants, a black belt, her black tee-shirt, the sleeves to her coat, and her gloves.

"AHHH!" she screamed, trying to cover herself up. Even though she had a tee-shirt on, she still felt bare. _Well, they always were an innocent bunch._ Yamcha thought, before he jumped down towards the car of his friends. _Now where is the other one…? _Yamcha closed his eyes and concentrated hard. _THERE! _He opened his eyes just in time. Soba, the dog, just launched a missile at the car from his robot's right arm. _Let us see if I'm fast enough! _He thought, while charging and throwing a Ki-blast as fast as he could.

As his blast got close, time started to slow down. Well, it did for Yamcha at least. He got to see how the blast was going to completely miss. _No, I cannot have this! _He was able to not only adjust the aim a bit, but also speed up the blast. It clipped the back of the missile, but that was enough to change the direction of it. As the Ki blast exploded harmlessly on the ground, the missile flew over the heads of the people in the car and exploded on a mushroom, cutting it down and making it fall onto the middle of another.

The floating car screeched to a stop while the people inside tried to figure out what just happened. Then, out of nowhere, a giant robot sprung up out from behind a mushroom. What was even more surprising was seeing a streak of colors move faster than one could track hit into the top of the machine, until the colors stopped along the front of the machine and turned into the figure of Yamcha hitting the machine down with both of his hands. The robot hit the floor with Yamcha in the air, who cupped both hands to his side. "KA-ME!"

"It's the Kamehameha!" Goku said excitedly.

"HA-ME!" The bandit continued, with the ball of light glowing even brighter in his hands. He was falling at this point, but he wasn't moving at all. It was almost like he was an action figure that fell off a shelf, but was stuck in one position.

He finally moved his hands forward as he screamed "HAAAAAAA!" and launched the attack. It took off the robot's legs and rocket on the bottom of it. The attack slowed his fall, but he still stumbled when he hit the ground. "Goku!" he screamed "Rip the thin metal pole from the top from the body!"

"This thing?" Goku said, holding the antenna in his hand. He went to go look at it and accidentally broke it off. "Whoops, I broke it."

_Good_ Yamcha thought. He walked over towards the Robot. He put his right hand over the steal, noticing how smooth it was. _Not for long_ he was thinking as he closed his hand. The metal bent and closed in the dog that was operating it from the inside. _He should get out soon, but until then there is nothing he can do. _"Come on everyone, we don't have much time. Let's get into the car and get that last dragon ball."

To Bulma, this was a dream. Not only did the man she liked come out of nowhere to save her, but then he offered to get the last dragon ball. But none of that really mattered once she laid eyes on him. _Kami, it's like every time I see him he just looks better and better. Hotter and hotter. I need to get closer._

And she did. She was able to manipulate and push her way into the passenger side seat. From there, all she had to do was snuggle up to him to get everything she desired for now. Yamcha was hesitant to let this continue, but he didn't see the harm in letting her test waters she was never going to swim in. She did it once anyways; why not let her do it again?

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Pilaf stood in the control room mulling over the fact that not only did he lose contact form his team, but that the dragon balls stopped moving. _Mai's loss of communication could easily happen. If she dropped it, if it malfunctioned, anything could have really happened to stop that. But now Shu is no longer responding, I'm starting to worry… _His thoughts were suddenly stopped when he saw from the corner of his eye a movement on the screen. 6 movements in fact, all coming towards his base. _It must be Shu! He has the dragon balls in Tow as well! This must be my lucky day! They are almost in viewing distance. _He thought, while looking at his TV display of a live streaming video. Suddenly, the heroes of this story burst onto the screen. Everyone was riding in the car except Goku, who was on nimbus outside.

They all got out of the car and looked up at the big fortress. "Wow, that's a big castle!" Bulma said, standing next to the car. Goku started flying higher on nimbus to get a better view, and said something along those lines. "Wait here" he said to Bulma and Oolong before grabbing the dragon radar and Pu'ar. He jumping up over to Goku. Now this is the 3rd time he did it to the poor cat. The reason I said poor, is because one second he is on the ground. The next second, he is somewhere else entirely, seeing different things, hearing different sounds, and feeling extreme G forces that would make any normal human feel sick. Pu'ar was extremely strong for a cat, but he was only on par with regular human. Yamcha reached a ledge near Goku and let the cat go, who immediately fell down onto the ledge. "Whoa, are you ok buddy?" Yamcha said, as the cat picked himself off the floor. The dizziness was starting to go away. He shook his head to clear the remaining dizzy spells and started floating to Yamcha's height.

"No, I'm not. I don't know how you do that, but please stop. Its hurts, and then I get all dizzy." The cat said. Yamcha never realized how this hurt him, and promised to be gentler next time. He then mentioned for Goku to come over and looked down at the dragon radar. _So to get the dragon ball, we have to go this way. _"So to get the dragon ball, we are going to use Kamehameha's to destroy this corner of the wall." He said, while pointing to the end of the wall they were facing. "Goku, since doing one or 2 makes you hungry" _Because you use all your energy in it _"I'm going to do this one, ok?"

"Oh, you know it? So that's what you did earlier! But why didn't you buff up like Master Roshi did?" Goku asked, confused. It just occurred to Yamcha that the young saiyan kid didn't realize that his muscles didn't inflate like the old pervert's when he does it.

"Because when he does it, he uses another technique as well. Now Pu'ar, move behind Goku, ok?"

Yamcha got into a stance and started charging his technique. He was too focused on building up enough energy to notice that Goku started to think, and looked confused. Yamcha focused enough energy and shot the beam. He didn't scream or say the move's name. He wanted to be partially stealthy, and shouting is easier to place then an explosion. The explosion did happen, red brick fragments flying all over the place. But when all was said and done, there was only a hole big enough to climb through. _I guess that's all I can do. It wasn't my all, but I'm not giving it that much until I need to. _He quickly caught his breath and went through the hole, only to have an ancient machine gun shooting at him. The first 5 rounds hit, but after that Yamcha spotted his target and moved faster than the old tracking device could track.

He proceeded to jump in the air and started to use his wolf-fang fist, but he started to feel weird and was starting to also slip into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it, and drew his arms back from his technique. The last thing he saw was that he was heading straight for the gun. Then everything went black.

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

He woke up with mechanical parts in his face. Then he fell through, and hit the floor face first. He laid there for a couple of seconds to register what just happened. _Where am I?_ He looked around, and tried to remember what just happened. Then it all started to come back. Dying, waking up in his old place, going on the adventure, losing control the first time in the spar with Ox king, and now here at the Pilaf gang's place. He started to pick himself off the floor, feeling like he had a bad hangover. On the bright side, all 5 cuts from the bullets were healed, and he was surrounded with power. _It happened again. Both times I was just about to use my wolf fang fist. The question is now to find out why. _He heard a worried yell from the other room. "Yamcha, are you ok?" The little cat asked while floating over to his friend as fast as his little power would let him.

"Yes, sorry about that. I lost balance and fell into the gun. Hey, at least its broken now." Goku climbed through the hole. "Hey, Goku, get that door open and deal with any traps in the room, ok?" Yamcha continued, as he pointed to the door. Goku went through, and dodged the axes that swung down by jumping backwards back into the room. "Ok, that should be all the traps, let's go through."

They had to go through one more door that had a trip wire trap that almost cut off Goku's tail, but Yamcha was able to punch a hole in it, and it fell harmlessly, only trapping his tail until Yamcha pulled the blade off of it.

Then finally, they got to the monitor room. There was no dragon ball in sight, but there was a metal box on the other side of the room. It was fancily decorated and locked with a heavy duty padlock. Yamcha looked again at the dragon radar, which confirmed that this was the position. _We were lucky to hit the right floor; this thing doesn't do height very well. I'll talk to Bulma about that later. _The bandit walked up to the box and ripped the padlock right off. _Well that was easy. _He opened it and it exploded in his face. He dropped the box because it got hot. _Heh, I guess I'm at the point where things meant to kill cause minor scratches and burns. Heat will always kill unless you can put up a wall of Ki in time._ He bent back down to pick up the box, which cooled down to a manageable temperature. _The top metal is only blackened; I guess this must really be the dragon ball's hiding place. It's to secure to be anything else._

To Goku and Pu'ar, they saw Yamcha open the box and get engulfed in flames. But when the explosion settled down, they saw Yamcha perfectly fine. Pu'ar was at a loss for words, and Goku looked on in amazement.

He half expected to open it up to a second blast, but the dragon ball was underneath. He assumed that whoever made the box thought that the first explosion would kill anyone who opened it. "Hey, Yamcha! Bulma is on TV! Someone else is there with her!"

This made him turn around immediately, with only the dragon ball in hand. The second that the tin hit the floor, Pilaf started speaking. "Hey, pretty boy! I know that you're in there with my dragon ball! I don't know what you did with my 2 underlings, but I have one of your friends now! I also have a Laser Blaster aimed right at her head! If you don't come out here within 2 minutes and give me the dragon ball, I will end her!"

Yamcha did nothing for 5 seconds, but realized that he had no choice. Pilaf was never known for being murderous, but that is only because he was never given a chance. _He might actually do it. I've seen people not as evil as him do things much worse once they are backed into a corner._ "Come on guys, let's go. Pu'ar, get into my pocket as a fly or something." The saiyan and the bandit both walked out and dropped down to the ground floor.

"Good, I knew you would come down here! Now where are the pig and cat? Why aren't they with you?" Pilaf looked around, swinging his head around to look for them. _He hasn't seen Oolong yet. I can use this! _While the mighty emperor was looking for the 2 of them, Yamcha was able to Ki-whisper into his pocket. "Hey buddy, I have a plan. I need you to come out of my pocket looking like 2 flies, then transform into both yourself and Oolong. I know you're going to hate looking like him, but can you please to it for me?"

The can never said yes, but he did as he was told to do. While this was happening, Yamcha was searching for the pig's Ki, and found it in the car. It was compressed though, so that would mean he is transformed into something small. _Damn, I could have used his transformation powers. I guess I'll tell him to change back then wait a minute. _The Ki-Whispering was becoming really useful. _It hasn't been this useful since Sinto attacked us for the 5__th__ time. But that's enough of the past. _He whispered over to Oolong what the plan was. He then tried to talk to Pilaf to stall for time.

"Where is the last dragon ball? There is only 6 here! And you! Stop inching forward and stop moving your mouth! It's creepy because words aren't coming out. EVERYONE, STOP SPEAKING OR I'LL SHOT HER! You, the little kid! You seem almost incapable of hiding secrets. Tell me where it is! YOU! I said to stop moving your mouth, it's REALLY creeping me out now! WHA-!" That is all Pilaf got to say before the plan happened. Oolong waited the minute out, and then after a bit of hesitation he followed Yamcha's plan. It was a simple plan that only a shape shifter could perform, and one of them was busy trying to be both of them. To transform was to push out from where you where with the power you have. Transformations happen at extreme speeds (for Pu'ar and Oolong, at least). Oolong is as strong as a normal human, Pilaf is around the same. If Oolong untransformed from a fly that just 'happened' to be right under the blaster, then the blaster should be pushed up and out of the way. This would give Yamcha the opportunity to disarm the little emperor and then give him a punch he deserves, all while saying "THIS is for holding a gun at my friend!" The once been emperor is now lying on the floor, unable to process any sort of thought.

"Well, we should put him into the dungeon. We don't want any problems from him. Goku, get Bulma on her feet, she is going to need to be steady for this next part." Yamcha promptly pick Pilaf off of the floor and walked along the arrows until he got to the end of the hallway. He was sure not to step foot that last room, and simply tossed the guy into it. He rolled forward for a bit, and when he finally came to a stop the wall came down, separating the 2 people from each other. _Well, everything worked better than expected. _Yamcha thought as he walked back. The thing is, when he finally got back, everyone looked a bit taken aback. Bulma looked like she was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, to really no one in particular. The one to answer was Goku, the one who seemed the least upset about this. "The dragon balls aren't working"

"What?"

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

So how was chapter 9? Ahh, I know I cut it off at a cliff hanger, but you guys have to see what I got in store for you!

By the way, completely unrelated, but this was my first week of College! I'm going to stony brook university, NY, and so far I love it. I got placed with a senior (who is pretty chill) and already joined 2 clubs. Life is looking up!  
The best part? I have no classes Tuesday, and only one class Thursday! So if I am really behind, I'll just enclose myself in my room and stay there till I'm done! So let us do this Q and A thing!

**~-.Q AND A.-~**

**Q - **Loved the chapter. Thanks for answering my question  
**A –** Your Very welcome! If you have any more, please ask! It will help fix any fallacies I have in my story, and maybe even change the direction (although I do know where I want it to go)

**Q -** So yeah I don't think that whisper thing true in the dragon ball z cannon because trunks closed his eyes and to see Goku battle Buu because Bibidi put a spell so people could see and hear everything but I like the way you put and advance skills and that also you going to add OC bad guys?  
**A -** … Ya, I looked this up. I did make a mistake, I'm sorry people. :\ To make it up to you, I will take a quick look throughout the whole manga and try to find an incident where this DID occur and implement it in the story instead of that.

**Q -** Well, this isn't easy. On one hand, I actually like the concept you have here (it could be executed a little bit better, though), you have nice grammar and a nice grasp of the source material, all of that combining to make a very interesting and satisfying read. However, this story has interactive elements that break the rules of the site, you even stated this on chapter 3:

"From now on, we will have a "Q and A" section below the story, where I will answer any questions you send to me in reviews, or anything in there that I feel like I should talk about."

As I said, the rules of the page do not allow this type of interactive content, and your story could be reported because of it. I suggest you open a forum to answer the questions or to simply reply to them by pm. Otherwise the story can be considered interactive.  
Critics United  
**A -** Thank you for the review! It is nice to see new faces around here! (Especially one who praise my work! :3 )  
And I'm sorry about that, the Q and A section was made with the sole purpose of clearing up any confusion about what happens in the chapters.  
This is my first fan fiction EVER, so I'm bound to mess up everywhere (like when you said "It could be executed a little bit better")  
I will look into opening a forum, but until I learn how to do that, I would still like everyone to leave a review, as it is the only way for me to get feedback now.  
I see other people doing the same thing, though (which is why I did it), but if it really isn't allowed I'll take it down.

**Q -** Cool, but do you have any plans for who Yamcha should be with?  
**A –** Ohh, Yamcha specifically. Well, only one girl would be boring, so I know at least 2 people I'm going to put him with :P

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

Again, 4 reviews. And an extra-long one this time! Well, I'm satisfied. I don't know why I even have this panel here, maybe I'll take it out…

**~ - . POWER LEVELS . - ~**

Yamcha – 64

Yamcha's previous power spike – 174

Goku – 44

Ox King (Battle ready) – 162

Master Roshi (relaxing) – 112

Master Roshi (Over doing it) – 263

Son Gohan (aka, grandpa Gohan) - ?


	10. Chapter Ki, The First Interveiw

We take a break from our story to go back in time a bit. In this scene, the world knows about Ki through a simple book that Gohan published years ago, explaining only how to simply use Ki. Most people ignored it at first; critics called it "A children's fiction book" and saying whatever sales it had caused by "kids who want to be super heroes." This didn't really bother him until his scientific work started getting less credit. People started thinking that he was getting delusional, marking this book as "factual". The only way he was able to get that approved by editors was to show them Ki, and a couple of rocks didn't like the methods he used to prove it.  
Proving it to the world was quite hard, and was only successful through the work of Hercule and Videl, and after Pan went out to challenge anyone to a duel who didn't believe her father, at any location they requested. She always won, even against robots and traps, with odds that people said "Were impossible for any human." They requested tests which they got. Gohan thought nothing would be wrong, but apparently Saiyan DNA shows up and alerts several red flags in some places. People started to think that the great scientist was experimenting on his daughter. He tried defending her, but people started requesting his DNA as well, which revealed more of this "substance" that was actually Saiyan DNA. That's when Goku showed up. Matters get even worse when his DNA wasn't related to humans at all. It was only close enough to be able to create kids.  
It finally took Videl to calm everyone. Her DNA is completely human and she can do almost everything the others could. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all offered themselves to tests as well after showing their power. People were still concerned about Pan and her safety, but if her father and Goku could handle double and quadruple doses of whatever she had, then they were satisfied. This all took 2 years to calm down, and during that time, Gohan was even more famous then Hercule himself. Because of his popularity, his book started selling in large quantities. People were trying, failing, and getting frustrated with practicing after they saw no results in their training. It wasn't until Gohan made a better book a year after everything calmed down did people start to get a hang of using it.  
The new book caused the average power levels of humans to shoot through the roof. What used to be the average at 5 was suddenly 15 within two years of this book being out. It was getting normal for people to lift cars, accidentally break things, and accidentally break other people. Sure, they were breaking every record they ever had, but crime rate has sprung up from too many people getting cocky about their powers. Police were scared to go out and patrol, especially at night. Gohan needed to do something, people were starting to blame him again. So he wrote the "Peace through Martial-Arts Mandate", aka the PM-AM.  
The PM-AM was a training schedule for the army. It was very simple, taking aspects from Turtle, demon, Crane, and Saiyan styles of training. It was later adjusted to fit several other styles in, like Yamcha's bandit techniques and styles much more militaristic, but the effects were devastating. The army and police forces became a force to be reckoned with. But it was nothing compared to how strong they would become after they received the training properly though the Z fighters. They spread around the world to teach places that needed to be taught, but would always come back once a week at Bulma's place for a nice hot Wednesday dinner.  
Well, not all the Z fighters got regular troops to train. Vegeta's frustration didn't allow him to work with most of them. He was removed from the training program, but was apparently placed to lead the "Special forces team." Master Roshi got along too well with his tropes, and they weren't as trained as the others. The only advantage they ever had was that they could carry a lot, and they could grope a girls butt without anyone else noticing. He got a lecture by the head of the department and his tropes improved, but they were still behind everyone else.  
The head of PM-AM department? That job was for the one who was able to get the most out of there soldiers. The common man, the one who lived among them once. Also, the one who knows how to best control and sense Ki. Yamcha. Sure, he wasn't the strongest, but he knows what to do to improve one's self. So he did. The initial training didn't last that long, for the Z fighters were needed somewhere else, but while it did last there were many talks between Gohan, the head of Ki Research (because he was the only one with knowledge about it, and the only one with any technology that deals with it, like the scouter) and Yamcha. A couple times there were also formal interviews. The 2 books really didn't explain all that much, so the public's hunger for knowledge was always there. Yamcha also became a favorite world figure, who was shed in much more positive light then Gohan. The people trusted him, and he tried to keep that trust.  
This is one of the first interviews. What the public gets is much filtered out. If the public learned about things like Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, they wouldn't exactly be happy with what they are learning. Why that technique in particular? Well, here is the interview.

Yamcha – Hey everyone! I'm here today with my good friend to talk more about the new fad that everyone is starting to get into. So Gohan, how are you today?

Gohan – I'm good, how about yourself?

Yamcha - I'm feeling pretty good, like always. So Gohan, the starting question for you today is: What exactly is Ki?

Gohan – Well, you see, Ki is a "good" energy. It's one that life forms can use and abuse into any which way they want. We can make it a beam to cut through things, a blast to blow things up, or a defensive shield like structure. These are the 3 basic forms of Ki using.

Y - Ok, so now we know what it is. How is it made?

G – Well, there is a theory that for every positive force in the universe, there is a negative force. The end total result of the universe is a force of 0. This shows that at one time, everything here was part of nothing, which somehow got unstable and split up into everything we know. To make Ki, we take the nothing from inside of us and split it into Ki and Anti-Ki. The Ki is immediately available, and we can do whatever we want with it. The Anti-Ki made in the cells is stored within them until it can be processed and broken down into a safer substance.

Y – What is it broken down into?

G – It is difficult to find that out. I don't spend all my time researching Ki, I actually have a job. The partials are too small to define, but in large amounts, they are traceable. This is how Scanners work. They pick up the average Anti-Ki that hits the front of the Scouter. Then they use numbers, formulas of the area of a circle, and distance to find out how much power someone is actually using.

Y – But when someone charges up an attack, there is a high power level reading coming off the attack. Why is that?

G – Well, if it can read Anti-Ki, it can also read Ki. If you can control Ki enough, there are no radiating particles. This makes it much harder to read. But as Einstein said, E=MC^2. The energy density makes it somewhat easy to detect small changes in gravity. This is especially easy for the machine to do when the person isn't moving, like when piccolo charged power into his fingers to shoot the special beam cannon at.

Y – Is such a small change of gravity even possible to detect?

G – We are talking about technology that people who can also make faster than light space ships and regenerative pods. We can only reproduce the space ships to an extent; the pods are still completely beyond us. The Scouter also double checks itself by calculating the amount of Anti-Ki given off and the amount of Ki used. If the 2 numbers are close enough, then the programming will take the average of the 2 and display that.

Y – So you are saying that the scouter's readings aren't always correct?

G – Actually, yes. It is very hard to get the correct number on a power due to the very Nature of Ki. Not only that, but the scouter used to be programmed to scale up anyone with power over 10,000. This was to make them believe that they were stronger then they appeared to be, and that any gains was more than it was. This boasted moral in the upper sections of the army. Also, if you had a strong captain, you knew that you would do well, so it boosted the soldier's morals at the same time. Also, to the ruling race of frost demons, a higher power level was better. So the scientist who created the scouter wanted to make sure Frieza was satisfied, and 'boosted' his power output.

Yamcha looked at Gohan, who looked a little frustrated at what he just said.

Y – Hey, you ok?

Gohan noticed the face he was making, and then relaxed. – Ya, sorry. It just annoyed me that the code stayed in there for a good while. Doing research on energy is a hobby of mine, and to find out that some of the numbers where wrong, thus causing all the errors I was running into, was annoying. I had to run all those tests again, with the right numbers. It was very time consuming. The only shining fact about all this was that I found it out when I did. If I waited too long, I might have given up hope due to the fact that I would never be able to retest everything. It would have taken way to long.

Y – Oh, I see. I remember that week; you were getting frustrated at a lot of things. Anyways, next question is this. Now we know what energy is, how it is made, and what the 3 basic forms of use are. We have seen many more types, like solar flare and Salza's hand sword. How would the basic techniques be made into these 2?

G – Solar flare is easy to explain. This is a high intensity beam attack that is spread out over a large area, making it very bright. The technique is made so that its works best if you do it for less than a second, so the length of the beam is very short. This gives it the allusion that it is not a beam-styled attack, which it actually is. Salza's Hand sword is also easy to explain, if not easier. It's the shield type technique, but used for attack. He concentrates a large amount of Ki into his hand, and then compacts it to a small area. He then flattens the area, making it have edges that he uses to displace surrounding particles in the same way a sword would displace particles.

Y – So what about Killen's Kienzan (Destructo disk)?

G – Blast attack, highly concentrated like Salza's attack. We have seen it explode before, this is a blast attack trait.

Y – So now we have variations of all 3 types. Are there combinations of different types of attack? For instance, beam-blast, or beam-shield?

G – These types of moves are much rarer, but usually stronger as well. First I will talk about a beam-shield combination that has been used on my father. The person who used it was Pikkon, the other finalist in the Otherworld competition. His attack is called the Hyper Tornado. How Pikkon uses this is simple, he takes Ki and swirls it around him, while he himself spins. This eventually forms a very powerful Tornado laced with Ki. It's almost impossible to block due to the nature of the attack, and does physical as well as energy damage. The attack traps the opponent within, and as long as Pikkon keeps spinning, the attack will continue. He can also use this attack to trap several people at once.

Y – I hate to butt in, but I would like to talk about 2 techniques in particular. Number one is the "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack". The second is Kaioken.

Gohan went silent for a second. He took of his glasses and looked straight into Yamcha's eyes. G – "Super Ghost" Is a terrible move. What Gotenks does with it is he creates actual life forms with a fraction of his memory and their thought process forcefully inscribed with a code that makes them blow up on contact. These beings don't feel pain, thankfully, and only get enjoyment from winning. Whether winning means blowing up in the enemy's face or tricking said enemy, their existence is to die. How they create such a large explosion is the same way that Vegeta did against Buu, or how the Saibamen did against you. Supper charge yourself with energy until you can't hold anymore, essentially making you a Blast type attack. That is the strongest type you will ever make. Gotenks understands that he cannot use this technique anymore due to what it is and its implantations. Creating something that has the sole purpose of killing itself is disgusting.  
Kaioken is interesting though. To explain that I will have to first explain more in depth how Ki is stored and how it is processed.  
When you take nothing and split it into Ki and anti-Ki, the Ki part of it immediately becomes usable. The Anti-Ki has to be broken down and safely released into the surrounding area. While it is breaking down, or waiting on line to be broken down, it is stored inside the cell. The cell's storage space and the amount it compacts this negative Ki energy is the amount one can "Binge Use", aka using an attack stronger than one is capable of instantly producing. Doing this is a risky maneuver, as you know, because it makes your body tired, and backs up the production line.  
Kaioken is a technique that only someone with a greater understanding of Ki could make, and you would have to understand how it is used to use it. To gain power, you would either need to improve your processing speed, increase amount of cells used to storage, increase storage space, or increase compaction of storage. Improving process speed and amount of cells increases overall power. Increasing storage space and compaction of storage is temporary power increase, aka "Binge Use" power. This is what Kaioken does.  
Kaioken is one of the few techniques that uses Anti-Ki. What it does is incorporates Anti-Ki particles into the actual storage sac and into the cell walls, physically increasing the size of the cells and storage size. This is why users actually increase in mass, most noticeably muscle mass. The reason for that is because a favorable place to place and use energy is in muscles, but I digress.  
This increase in storage space is only half of the reason of how the power up works. Because you opened up holes in yourself small enough to fit anti-Ki in, some of the opened holes allow it to fly out, where it becomes uncontrollable and rips through your body. This will eventually meet up with Ki outside your body and combust back into nothing, but while doing so it will 'flame up' and it will turn your aurora red. The color of fire and combustion.  
The only reason that this helps is because some anti-Ki does break free from you and doesn't hit any of your Ki, which means you basically got one free Ki particle for every Anti-Ki particle that left you. This is good for you, but bad for the environment around you.

Y – Wow, you sure know a lot about specific techniques. How do you know so much? I thought this was a "hobby"? (Yamcha said this last sentence sarcasticly.)

G – Well, maybe now it is more than a hobby. I saw the endless potential that you can use with Ki, to create and destroy. If I was able to make a completely efficient way to transfer my Ki into electricity and store it, I would charge it every weekend for the rest of my life and the world would have so much energy that they wouldn't need to make any for at least 250 years after I die. And that is after calculating the vast increase of usage that would happen because of all the free electricity. We could build civilizations and power portals to the end of the universe. But we could also destroy everything that has ever existed. The power we wield has come from not only training, but as gifts. I don't think we put the power to shame, but there is still so much good we can do. I want to make a better place for my daughter, my family, and everyone that ever existed. I guess that has always been my goal, and before I thought science was the best way to do it. But the question has been crossing my mind so often as of late, why should I only use science? There are other sources, like energy, that combined with science could do so much more. For a while now, I wanted to go to Frieza's old territory and study the technology there, with Bulma's help of course. Oh, I forgot, you were still questioning me about Ki for our readers' information. If they have any information I didn't cover, just tell them to message me or leave a review. The answer should be somewhere in my notes, and I will give them an answer as soon as possible.

Y – Ok, so back to the interview. How was Ki developed by life-forms? Like, evolution wise.

G – Well, as we can see from Tien's Tri-Beam and your healing technique that Ki and Life energy are different forms of the same thing. This would mean every living thing has Ki, which for all I know is correct.  
You know as well as I do that if 2 beings know how to fight equally as well, and the only difference is that one of them has a higher power level, then that one is going to win. The increase of power level not only naturally augments strength, but also defensive powers. The reason for this is back in the days before technology was invented, everyone fought to survive with whatever they had. This lead to 3 different ways creatures have had high power levels. 1: Some beings survived better because they were randomly given higher power levels due to randomness of genes. They survived and passed the trait on.  
2: Other beings had a high rate of Power Level increase. These beings had this trait also randomly though genetics, and would rise within their own race to the top. And last but not least,  
3: Species that are knowledgeable enough or just happened to learn about Ki and how to use it. Once Ki was introduced as a concept, the average power of the world tripled. And that is before training and more in depth knowledge was applied. If you have a combination of all 3, the average power is enormous. A species that has all 3 characteristics are the Namekians. The non warriors have a power of around 300, where a warrior has an average or 10 times that amount. There are exceptions though. A warrior Namekian named Nail had a power level of around 40,000. But these exceptions are in every race. Even though the average human was 5, and elites are about 30, Master Roshi was well over 300 at his prime.

Y – Well, thank you for the information! I do regrettably have to leave; I need to consult what happens next with the training schedule. I look forward to seeing you again soon.

G – I look forward to seeing you again as well.

From off stage – CUT! That's a wrap people. Yamcha, we need you over by the computers, we need to edit A LOT out. (He looks at Gohan) Sorry mister, but humanity just isn't ready for some of this stuff yet.

G – Its ok, I understand. (Looks back at Yamcha.) So I'll see you this Wednesday?

Y – You know it pal. I would miss it for the world!

**~ - . LAD . - ~**

That's it for this week! Nothing else, for this was a special chapter.  
Reminder, we are taking next week off to Re-do some of the older chapters. Definitely 1 and 2, then we will improve whatever else we can.  
Also, sorry for the delay. Thursday was a holiday, I didn't have hold of a computer, and college got a bit in the way of this.


End file.
